Desde Aquele Dia
by nathaliacam
Summary: Bella é uma Youtuber viajante. Edward é um CEO, dono de uma das maiores locadoras de carros da Europa. Numa de suas viagens, Bella vai parar num pub na Inglaterra. Para o mesmo lugar, Edward é convidado para ir pelo cunhado, que coincidentemente é fã do canal de Bella. Com vidas tão diferentes, pareceria estranho que Edward e Bella tivessem algo em comum. Ou não?


**Olás! Pois é, eis que estamos de volta! Esta fanfic é uma ONESHOT que ensaia nossa volta, com uma nova história e um novo mundo. Ela faz parte, porém, de um desafio super divertido que fizemos no grupo do WhatsApp de Doctor Past, A One Oculta de 2017! Não foi todo mundo que participou que resolveu postar, mas todas as postadas aqui no FF estão nas minhas histórias favoritas aqui do site, é só correr lá no meu perfil pra ler, porque ficaram muito legais!**

 **Era pra ser uma Oneshot, né, mas ficou com cara de shortfic e de songfic, porque vocês me conhecem e sabem que eu não consigo falar pouco, e muito menos _escrever_ pouco e sem música. Impossível! Todas as músicas estão organizadas na ordem em que aparecem nesta playlist no spotify aqui embaixo, é só apagar os espaços pra ver!**

 **Muito obrigada, Ana, pela ajuda de planejamento do enredo e primeiras impressões de leitura! Muito obrigada, Bru, pela revisão impecável! Minhas betas caridosas!**

 **Adri, parecia brincadeira que o site resolveu sortear você hahahaha Seu pedido, _" Um CEO de molhar calcinha" _foi um desafio, porque pensar em CEO sempre me traz Cinquenta Tons de Cinza à cabeça, e você sabe a pirraça que eu tenho dessa história haha. Por isso, resolvi fazer um CEO que, _sim_ , molha calcinha, mas de um jeito diferente. Ele é um CEO _diferentão_ , mas é único! Gostei do resultado, espero que você também tenha gostado! Muito obrigada por tudo o que você fez por mim neste ano! Um beijo enorme, amo você!**

 **Espero que vocês gostem também! Beijo enorme e até breve!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo não me pertence, mas Bella Youtuber foi pensada especialmente para o pedido de Edward CEO da One Oculta 2017 do DrPastFictConsultório.

* * *

 **Playlist:** ht tp : : / / open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com (/) user/nathaliacam/playlist/3cY69VSIR5mr4CCy5iDpzv

 **Novembro de 2017**

 _Demissão_

 **Paradise City – Guns N' Roses**

Edward suspirou fundo, coçando o olho direito. A mesa com tampo de vidro no centro do escritório claro estava abarrotada de papeis, a agenda à frente do CEO com rasuras e rabiscos que provavelmente não pertenciam ao objeto. Provavelmente revelavam o estado de frustração de Edward.

Frustração essa que não era pequena.

Ele releu o e-mail que havia acabado de digitar, murmurando consigo mesmo as palavras escritas. Edward sabia que a resposta para aquele e-mail não o agradaria nem um pouco, mas pouco podia fazer por Emmett, seu sócio, porque, se Edward não havia conseguido fechar aquele contrato, Emmett tampouco teria conseguido fazê-lo. A culpa não era dele. De forma nenhuma. Era só que os americanos andavam muito desconfiados para fazerem negócios daquela grandeza, uma vez que o ocupante do cargo de presidência não era muito confiável, o que deixava os donos de grandes empresas inseguros para dar grandes passos no momento. Perfeitamente compreensível.

Perfeitamente compreensível, mas estupidamente frustrante. _Caralho,_ Edward sabia muito bem o potencial que sua empresa tinha. Sua família vinha cuidando dela há anos, e qualquer um ficaria _lisonjeado_ em receber uma proposta daquelas vinda da Cullen Enterprise.

Suspirou fundo novamente, ignorando os pensamentos que não o levariam a lugar algum, e enviou o e-mail. Emmett certamente telefonaria mais tarde, mas aquela seria uma ligação que ele, com toda certeza, ignoraria e depois diria que havia dormido mais cedo. Se uma coisa Edward havia aprendido, era que havia níveis de estresse que não precisavam ser ultrapassados num só dia. Para tudo havia um limite.

Edward encostou-se na confortável cadeira preta de couro e, com os pés apoiados no chão, mexeu-se de um lado para o outro, encostando a ponta da caneta contra o queixo enquanto pensava. Ainda precisava resolver outros problemas da empresa, então aquele contrato devia ser esquecido por hora. Por mais irritado que o fracasso naquela negociação de meses o deixasse, ele não podia ficar remoendo o contrato não fechado. Assentiu algumas vezes consigo mesmo e, depois de passar a língua e os dentes pelo lábio inferior, esticou-se até alcançar o telefone preto no canto da mesa. Pressionou os números 8200 e, alguns segundos depois, ouviu a voz da secretária.

 _"Cullen Enterprise, Stacy."_

"Stacy, os problemas com o financeiro já foram sanados?"

 _"Ainda não, senhor Cullen,"_ Edward apertou os olhos ao escutar o que temia, _"Victoria não quis negociar. Vai buscar sua rescisão de contrato no RH amanhã de manhã."_

Era só o que faltava. Quem, em sã consciência, pedia demissão em pleno fim de ano? Especialmente agora, com todos os acertos de pagamento de abonos para funcionários, a participação nos lucros, o cálculo de impostos... Victoria sabia mesmo ser uma _vadia_ quando queria.

"Mas ela nem se reuniu comigo ainda. "

 _"Ela disse que não precisa e já tomou sua decisão_. "

 _Puta que pariu_ , Edward pensou. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

"Bom, é uma escolha dela." Houve uma pausa e, enquanto fitava a grande porta de madeira escura do outro lado do escritório, Edward murmurou, "Comece a espalhar o anúncio de uma nova vaga para gerente financeiro. James acaba de ser promovido a diretor. "

 _"Como quiser, senhor Cullen._ "

Edward encerrou a ligação, e abrindo novamente o gerenciador de e-mails endereçou uma nova mensagem ao jurídico, James pedindo um aditivo no contrato de James. _Vai ver os boatos a respeito dos dois eram verdadeiros,_ pensou, _e eles tenham terminado de um jeito muito ruim..._

Ele riu consigo mesmo ao se ver dando atenção às fofocas que Emmett lhe trazia do grupo do escritório no _WhatsApp_. Negou com a cabeça, finalizando o e-mail e relendo mais uma vez antes de envia-lo ao destinatário. Da nova contratação, Stacy cuidaria até que fosse chegada a hora das entrevistas, a parte mais chata do processo. Felizmente, haveria um bom tempo até lá...

... ou não.

[...]

 _Chegada_

 **Home – Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros**

Bella coçou o nariz ao mirar a tela do notebook. Usar óculos sempre a deixava com um incômodo esquisito no osso nasal mas, mas ela havia dado perda total as suas lentes, quando elas caíram no chão da Casinha que estava lotado com a lama que ela mesma trouxe lá de fora. Sua vontade era de tacar longe as armações marrons, mas editar os vídeos no computador sem óculos era pior do que o incômodo no nariz, e traria uma dor de cabeça com toda certeza.

Ela lambeu os lábios, cortando mais um pedaço de cena, reparando naquela mania irritante que ela não sabia que tinha até começar a se filmar regularmente: se perder em inúmeros pensamentos e fazer pausas que às vezes eram longas demais. Sem falar dos vários minutos que ela precisava descartar dos vídeos, porque começava a falar de um assunto e, no fim, falava de coisas completamente diferentes. Isso acontecia com mais frequência do que Bella gostaria de admitir.

Apertou o _play_ mais uma vez, voltando quase um minuto da parte do vídeo já editada para conferir a continuidade. Estava bom, ela constatou. Agora era só colocar uma música que combinasse com a paisagem filmada e... pronto!

"Finalmente," Bella sussurrou enquanto salvava o arquivo e imediatamente abria uma nova aba do Youtube para sincroniza-lo.

Aquilo provavelmente demoraria algum tempo, porque, por mais que a empresa parceira tivesse fornecido a Bella o melhor serviço de internet móvel que havia disponível no mercado, a qualidade da conexão ainda não chegava aos pés da que ela tinha em Forks. E, olhe bem, falamos de _Forks_ , aquela cidadezinha no interior de Washington.

A culpa, obviamente não era do serviço. Era da própria Bella, que sempre inventava de parar nos acampamentos para _motorhome_ mais baratos, porque "isso era parte da aventura desde o início e ela não podia abrir mão dessa parte das viagens só porque as coisas com o canal estavam começando a dar certo". Ela não podia se acostumar com pequenos luxos, pois sabia muito bem que voltar à ausência deles seria muito pior.

Uma vez que o vídeo começou a carregar, Bella tirou os óculos e os deixou sobre a o colchão. Respirou fundo, coçando a cabeça sob os grossos cabelos presos num coque e olhou ao redor da casinha. Ela soltou um gemido de frustração e preguiça: não ia dar para dormir com aquela quantidade de lama espalhada pelo chão.

Passando por cima de toda a vontade de ceder ao cansaço, Bella levantou-se e começou a arrumar o pequeno espaço que chamava de casa nos últimos dois anos de sua vida. O lado bom era que a limpeza quase sempre era rápida – exceto quando ela envolvia a organização das roupas que ficavam naquele armário escondido embaixo do sofá -, mas, pelo mesmo motivo – o minúsculo tamanho da Casinha -, qualquer bagunça virava algo enorme.

Isso queria dizer que qualquer pisada (não vista) num monte de barro na chegada ao acampamento virava uma bagunça em pegadas na Casinha.

Bella usou os lenços umedecidos com álcool que usava para limpar quase tudo para esfregar o chão. Foi um pouco difícil, já que a preguiça e a urgência de editar o vídeo para e colocá-lo no ar ainda hoje a impediram de limpar a bagunça na hora e o barro acabou secando. Algumas esfregadas a mais e Bella estava quase suando no frio que o aquecedor não conseguia dar conta.

Levantou-se, limpando a testa no braço, e descartou os lenços no lixo sob a pia da mini-cozinha. Agora que sabia que não estava deixando nenhuma tarefa de lado, Bella podia finalmente tomar banho e voltar a se deitar sem culpa. Amanhã ela se preocuparia com a rota. Só amanhã.

Alguns minutos depois, ela já tinha tomado banho. Antes de apagar completamente as luzes da casinha, porém, checou mais uma vez o status do vídeo (5% apenas. Isso viraria a noite), e pegou o celular. Depois de colocar os óculos no rosto mais uma vez – _porque_ _caralho, eu preciso dessa merda de óculos pra tudo?! -_ abriu o aplicativo do Instagram e começou a gravar _stories_ , interrompendo-se quando os dez segundos se esgotavam e completando sua fala no vídeo seguinte.

"Ei, pessoal, tudo bem?" ela sorriu para a câmera. Seu rosto era cansado, mas sua expressão estava mais relaxada por conta do banho. Ela devia sentir-se constrangida por aparecer com a camisa relaxada do ex, mas, nessa altura do campeonato, Bella não se importava mais com aquele tipo de coisa. "Estou passando pra avisar que já estou subindo o vídeo de hoje. Vai demorar um pouco, porque a internet está na base da manivela, então é provável que só termine amanhã de manhã. Eu estou num acampamento pra _motorhome_ , acabei de chegar na Inglaterra. Meu destino, como vocês sabem, é uma cidade do interior, que se chama Doncaster. Tem uns lugares legais por lá que eu quero mostrar pra vocês, quero explorar. Devo passar por Londres, porque eu preciso resolver umas coisas por lá... Coisinhas de permuta que me ajudam a sobreviver," ela riu brevemente para a própria imagem, "Espero que vocês gostem do vídeo e que tenham uma excelente noite. Vou dormir agora, porque Bellinha aqui está _exausta_. Beijão, boa noite pra vocês. "

Enviados, Bella não parou para observar o número de pessoas que já assistiam e se comunicavam com ela. Antigamente, ela respondia a tudo, mas hoje, com quase seiscentos mil seguidores e dois milhões de inscritos no canal do Youtube, não dava mais. Mas amanhã ela responderia a algumas pessoas. Amanhã terminaria sua rota. Agora não.

Só amanhã.

[...]

 _Dias sombrios_

 **T.N.T. – AC/DC**

Edward tomou um gole do _Yorkshire Tea_ piscou algumas vezes, incomodado pela posição em que estava na cama. Trabalhar no quarto, na cama, nunca era a sua primeira escolha. Normalmente, ele sentia que seu quarto era seu lugar de sossego e calma depois de um dia estressante. E calma, naqueles documentos que Edward lia no computador, era o que havia de menos.

 _Caramba_ , o que foi que fez aqueles benditos recusarem este contrato? Edward relia linha por linha, e tudo parecia perfeito e irrecusável. O valor era bom, acima do mercado. Era um negócio arriscado? Bem, sim, mas a economia é feita de riscos. Grandes empresas sempre se arriscam em novos negócios e em novos investimentos. A Cullen Enterprise se arriscava _muito mais_ neste contrato, de qualquer maneira.

E o que ele poderia fazer? Uma nova proposta? Ele coçou a testa, franzindo o cenho ao reler o valor ofertado no contrato recusado. Provavelmente não surtiria efeito, a menos que a oferta fosse dobrada. E isso seria risco _demais_.

Edward respirou profundamente e jogou o computador no colchão, frustrado. Passou as duas mãos pelo rosto, mirando o teto do quarto. Tanto tempo gasto naquele contrato, tantas reuniões, tantos problemas com os setores jurídicos das duas empresas por absolutamente nada!

"Puta merda..." Edward xingou baixinho ao se lembrar das reuniões e do tempo, "Que tempo jogado fora..."

E não dava para negar que realmente foi um tempo desperdiçado. Por mais que ele soubesse que esse tipo de coisa sempre pode acontecer quando se arrisca numa negociação, era muito frustrante. Porque, _caralho_ , eles haviam focado na empresa errada.

" _Será que os alemães já tinham encontrado outra empresa para negociar? Talvez houvesse tempo de correr atrás do prejuízo e.."_

Edward levou um susto quando o celular vibrou contra a mesa de cabeceira branca. Fez uma careta, porque provavelmente seria Emmett reclamando do negócio não fechado novamente, e tudo o que ele menos queria era alguém para _torrar a paciência_ a respeito de algo que ele mesmo estava remoendo.

Mesmo assim, Edward esticou o braço e pegou o celular na mesa de cabeceira, desbloqueando-o e limpando a garganta com mais um gole do chá. Talvez ele devesse ter colocado menos leite, pensou. Assim não esquentaria tão depressa.

Mas a mensagem não era de Emmett e Edward ficou aliviado por isso. O suspiro que saiu de seu peito mostrava o sentimento de tranquilidade quando ele viu o nome de sua mãe na notificação de mensagem.

 _De: Esme, 11:42 p.m._

 _Acabamos de chegar na Austrália, meu amor. Estamos te esperando para o natal!_

E ainda tinha essa! Ele respirou fundo pela décima vez naquela noite, quase puxando os cabelos ao passar a mãos pelos fios em frustração. Com todos os problemas recentes, ele mal conseguiria sair da empresa para as festas de fim de ano, o que dirá ir para a Austrália.

A contragosto, Edward explicou num rápido áudio os últimos acontecimentos para a mãe. Provavelmente, Esme entenderia, uma vez que ocupou o cargo de Edward por muitos anos antes dele. Não havia o que fazer senão ficar e resolver os problemas da empresa, porque se ele não o fizesse, mais ninguém poderia.

Esme realmente entendeu, mas o fez prometer que não passaria as festas sozinho, sugerindo que ele ligasse para sua irmã mais nova, Alice, e combinasse algo com ela. Era o melhor a fazer, ele pensou. Dos males, o menor.

Naquela noite, Edward ainda tentou esfriar a cabeça tentando assistir aos últimos episódios de _Vikings_ , mas nem a enorme tela a sua frente, nem a confortável cama de seu quarto conseguiram fazê-lo relaxar do amontoado de tarefas que estavam por vir.

"Dias sombrios me aguardam," ele suspirou consigo mesmo, "Era só o que faltava."

 _Na estrada_

 **Sweet Home Alabama – Lynyrd Skynyrd**

A parte preferida de Bella, enquanto ela estava viajando, era justamente a parte prática da coisa. Ou seja, dirigir. Dirigir pelas estradas, aproveitar a paisagem, olhar o tempo, comparar com tudo o que ela já havia visto na vida. O que ela mais gostava de fazer era comparar diversas partes do mundo com o lugar que foi seu próprio mundo por muito tempo: Forks.

Forks era uma cidadezinha no interior do estado de Washington, nos Estados Unidos. Chovia quase o tempo inteiro, fazia frio basicamente durante todos os meses do ano, e, no verão, o máximo que dava para fazer era ir à praia de La Push e aproveitar enquanto o mar não estava congelante demais para nadar no tempo nublado. Com sorte, um sol tímido apareceria e faria o corpo secar e se aquecer mais rápido depois do banho nas águas geladas.

Essas são características bem particulares, é claro. Eram poucas as cidades no mundo que tinham esse clima, então, tudo fascinava Bella nas primeiras viagens que ela fez, ainda dentro dos Estados Unidos. Era estranho no princípio, porque imagina só ir a Las Vegas, num lugar que nunca chove, e que praticamente nunca deixa de fazer calor, quando você viveu a vida toda num lugar como Forks? Bella verdadeiramente achou que fosse morrer de insolação, porque, até então, protetor solar não era algo com o qual ela se preocupava, e muito menos ficar tomando água a cada cinco minutos para manter a hidratação. A experiência de ter que correr para o hospital por causa _do clima_ foi algo extremamente bizarro para ela, e, por incrível que pareça, foi o vídeo que viralizou na internet e fez o seu canal no _Youtube_ estourar.

Desde então, Bella sente que experimentou os dois extremos. Embora Forks não fosse tão gelada quanto o Alasca – _uma parte que ela ainda precisava visitar_ – e nem quanto a Islândia – _um país maravilhoso, um dos poucos que Bella sentia que precisava voltar_ -, aquele era o seu mundo. Sua casa, afinal de contas, onde sua família vivia. Las Vegas era o oposto, o contrário, e o local que a havia marcado para sempre. Eram os dois extremos de seu coração, os lugares que sempre serviriam de comparação para tudo o mais que estava por vir.

A Inglaterra era bem parecida com Forks, era o que Bella achava. As estradas eram tão molhadas quanto – embora tivessem uma qualidade de asfalto melhor – e o céu nublado lembrava o de sua cidade natal. Ao contrário de Forks, entretanto, ventava bastante, e as chuvas eram mais uma garoa do que a constante água que caía do céu dos Estados Unidos.

Ela assentiu, gostando do pensamento, e esticou o braço para ligar a câmera grudada à parte de cima do vidro do carro. Era hora de começar o vlog.

"Bom dia, pessoal, " ela sorriu para a câmera rapidamente antes de se voltar para a estrada e continuar a falar. "Eu estou _morta de cansada_. Se você não assistiu o vlog de ontem, corre lá pra ver, ficou muito legal. " Ela suspirou fundo, "Mas o que aconteceu foi que eu estava no norte da França e meu próximo destino é a Inglaterra, na qual já estou. Como eu não queria transportar o meu carro via _shipping_ , porque tive péssimas experiências com isso no norte da Europa, acabei pegando a fronteira e fiquei parada lá um tempo por causa da imigração. Nada de mais, só aquela ladainha de sempre. Enfim, tem detalhes disso no vlog de ontem. Mas, só porque era a ladainha de sempre, não quis dizer que eu não tive que ficar pendurada naquela fila por _horas_. E minha internet não funcionava... foi horrível. "

Bella olhou para a janela do motorista, apontando para fora enquanto revezava o olhar entre a câmera e a estrada.

"Agora estamos na Inglaterra. Fui recebida pela chuvinha de sempre, que me lembra muito Forks. Beijo, pai, eu sei que você está assistindo! Beijos pra Jessica e pra Lauren, que enchiam o meu saco no ensino médio. Gostaria de saber se vocês ainda estão presas nesse lugar aí." Ela riu irônica e deu de ombros, pensando que provavelmente cortaria aquela parte na edição. "Doncaster é do outro lado do país, então vamos ter que atravessar essa belezinha inteira. Chego em Londres no fim da tarde, se tudo der certo, e por lá ficarei para passar a noite. Meu plano é ficar num acampamento para _motorhome_ , mas vamos ver. Hotel, tenho certeza que não vai rolar, porque eu preciso economizar."

Ela sorriu para a câmera e respirou fundo.

"Agora fiquem com esse céu lindo, eu já falei demais! "

Virando a lente para que esta filmasse a estrada, Bella ficou em silêncio, pensando na música que colocaria nesta parte do vídeo.

É, a Inglaterra era meio Forks, ela pensou enquanto observava a paisagem que tinha o céu nublado e um monte de árvores ao redor da estrada. Uma Forks com menos gente fofoqueira, provavelmente. E com um sotaque charmosíssimo. Rindo com o pensamento que lhe ocorreu, ela direcionou a câmera novamente para que focasse em seu rosto.

"Estava aqui pensando e me lembrando," ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para frente, "Quando eu era mais nova... Tinha uns dezesseis, dezessete anos, mais ou menos," ela tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, segurando o volante com o braço direito esticado, "Eu falava que me casaria com um inglês." Bella riu consigo mesma. "Porque eu era apaixonada pelo sotaque deles. Até hoje sou, não vou mentir. Acho um charme, de verdade. Mas eu realmente acreditava que me casaria com um inglês, e moraria na Inglaterra, só para que eu tivesse um filho com esse mesmo sotaque charmoso." Ela olhou para a câmera, "Pode ser por causa do Jude Law?" ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, "Pode." Riu alto, bagunçando o cabelo, segurando o volante com mais força enquanto se divertia consigo mesma. "Mas era o que acontecia. Já tive alguns amores ingleses antes, vocês devem se lembrar do Callum. Lembram dele?!" Bella olhou para a estrada, o sorriso se tornando mais doce à medida que se lembrava do homem com quem teve um caso há alguns meses. "Ele apareceu em alguns vlogs, você pode clicar aqui," ela apontou para seu lado superior esquerdo, "pra assistir. Callum, se você estiver assistindo isso, um beijão pra você!" Ela suspirou fundo e sorriu para a câmera. "Inglaterra, o que será que você vai me trazer dessa vez? Mal posso esperar pra ver!"

[...]

 _(Saindo da) Rotina_

 **Good Times Bad Times – Led Zeppelin**

"E o que você acha que poderia agregar à empresa, Sra..." Edward olhou novamente para o currículo a sua frente, pelo esquecimento momentâneo do sobrenome da candidata "Otto?"

A mulher pareceu não perceber o erro do entrevistador, ou fingiu não notar pelo interesse que tinha em vê-lo como seu chefe. Edward apreciou aquilo – não havia coisa que mais o irritava no mundo do que candidatos que prematuramente se achavam mais competentes do que os chefes acima deles, ou melhor capacitados do que os outros concorrentes sem antes conhecê-los.

"Bom, a minha experiência certamente lhe servirá de algo," Sra. Otto respondeu, a expressão séria, "Como pode ver pelo meu currículo, trabalhei com a sua concorrência por muito tempo e-"

Ah. Ela havia trabalhado com a concorrência. Edward não havia deixado aquele detalhe passar, e fez anotações sobre isso rapidamente no canto do currículo da mulher a sua frente. Conhecer os processos internos da competição era sempre uma boa ideia. Isso era conhecimento de mercado.

Mais interessado do que antes, Edward prestou mais atenção às palavras da mulher. Ele precisava reconhecer um bom candidato quando ele aparecia, era parte do negócio. Assim como era fundamental conhecer maus candidatos também, como a mulher que veio a seguir.

O problema não estava no currículo ou nas experiências dela, nem na maneira como ela se referia a si própria como "impecavelmente competente" (o que contrastava com a maneira como ela ficou ruborizada quando teve de assumir que foi dispensada de seu emprego anterior). O problema foi a forma como ela se permitiu encantar por Edward, que, diga-se de passagem, seria seu chefe, se ela fosse aprovada naquela seleção.

"Preciso reforçar, senhor Cullen," ela escondeu uma mecha do cabelo loiro curto atrás da orelha, "O imenso prazer que eu teria em fazer parte da Cullen Enterprise. Trabalhar com o senhor seria um sonho realizado. "

Edward sorriu sem graça para o olhar que ela lhe lançava – passeava pelos ombros largos escondidos pelo terno escuro, se demorava na boca vermelha de lábios que não eram nem finos e nem grossos. Podia até ser involuntário, mas era explicito a empinada nos seios escondidos pela camisa social branca por baixo do elegante terninho verde musgo que ela trajava. Ele até poderia se interessar – noutro momento da vida. Agora, tudo o que aquilo causava era a certeza quase absoluta de que a Sra. Williams não comporia o quadro de funcionários da Cullen Enterprise.

"Me sinto lisonjeado em nome da empresa," ele disse educadamente enquanto fazia anotações no canto de sua agenda, "Entraremos em contato, Sra. Otto."

"Aguardo com muita ansiedade. " Ela se levantou, arrumando a saia que cobria suas pernas finas, "Foi um prazer enorme conhece-lo. "

Edward apertou a mão da mulher num cumprimento e acenou para que ela se dirigisse à porta. Ele já imaginava estar a sós novamente quando a voz elegante chamou por ele novamente. Entediado, Edward levantou o olhar de sua agenda e fitou a mulher.

"Atente-se ao meu estado civil no currículo. "

A porta se fechou antes que Edward pudesse responder. Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, negando com a cabeça enquanto finalizava suas anotações.

"Como se eu já não tivesse visto. "

[...]

"Alice vai sair mais tarde."

Edward desviou os olhos da tela do computador para mirar o cunhado parado à sua frente.

Jasper era da frente criativa da empresa, junto a Alice. Os dois eram a verdadeira alma da Cullen Enterprise e nada fluía sem eles. Seu namoro preocupou um pouco Edward – _que na época ainda não ocupava o cargo de CEO_ -, principalmente por Jasper ter se tornado oficialmente seu cunhado seis meses após o início do namoro. " _Vai dar merda com certeza"_ , Edward repetiu mil vezes para a mãe, mas Esme sempre dizia que Edward precisava confiar mais no instinto da irmã.

Bom, ela tinha razão, no fim das contas, visto que os dois já estavam casados há quase seis anos.

"E?" Edward perguntou, verdadeiramente sem saber o motivo da fala de Jasper.

"Vai sair com Rosalie," irmã de Jasper, "E hoje é sexta. Dia de esticar. "

Edward riu baixo, voltando a olhar para a tela do computador.

"Esticar?" ele negou com a cabeça, "Eu concordaria se bomba atrás de bomba não tivesse estourado dentro dessa empresa nesta semana, Jasper."

"Ah, para com isso! " Ele se sentou em frente à mesa e riu, "Não vai adiantar nada você ficar aqui quebrando a cabeça, não vai resolver mesmo."

"Obrigado," ele fitou o cunhado, "Esse era o incentivo que eu precisava."

A gargalhada de Jasper ecoou no escritório por alguns instantes, o que fez Edward perder completamente a concentração. Desistindo, ele salvou a planilha que analisava e alterava e fechou o arquivo, encostando-se na poltrona e cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga.

"O que você quer fazer?"

Jasper sorriu satisfeito antes de se inclinar sobre a mesa de vidro e puxar o celular do bolso do terno. Alguns cliques depois, Edward via as fotos de um pub alternativo, com decoração descolada. Até _pallets_ estavam espalhados pelas paredes, assim como placas de bandas de rock clássico e quadros com desenhos de canecas de cerveja em giz.

"Esse lugar aqui é muito foda," ele disse, rolando pela conta do bar no _Instagram,_ mostrando fotos do balcão, "Foi inaugurado há pouco tempo, eu escutei a galera do RH falando. Tem umas cervejas artesanais aí que são de outro mundo. "

Edward considerou por um momento.

Ele não podia sair. Não podia mesmo, porque havia problemas _demais_ para serem resolvidos. Ele precisava _mesmo_ revisar aquele contrato e encontrar o erro que fez aquela maldita empresa recusá-lo para uma próxima oportunidade. Além disso, havia também a bendita vaga no financeiro para ser ocupada.

Mas Jasper tinha razão. Ele não conseguiria resolver aquilo hoje, mesmo esticando o expediente.

"Onde fica isso? "

"No centro, " ele deu de ombros, "Passo aqui mais tarde pra gente ir. "

Edward negou com a cabeça.

"Te encontro lá. Me manda o endereço por mensagem. "

Jasper assentiu, mas fez careta, sabendo que Edward provavelmente se atrasaria, e ele ficaria esperando. Eram anos de convivência com o cunhado que tinha o trabalho como prioridade máxima na vida. Saindo da sala, ele abriu a conversa de Edward para mandar o endereço do bar, entretanto, abriu antes a de sua esposa, e, com um sorriso vitorioso, digitou as palavras " _Adivinha quem conseguiu convencer o cunhado a sair hoje? "_ e ficou esperando as respostas entusiasmadas de Alice.

[...]

Com um suspiro cansado, Edward levantou-se da cadeira depois de desligar o computador. Se espreguiçou, e se perguntou o motivo de ter aceitado o convite de Jasper em primeiro lugar. Agora não dava mais para desmarcar, embora sua vontade fosse de correr para casa e dormir o resto do fim de semana, seu cunhado já o esperava no bendito bar, e não parava de mandar fotos do local. Tudo bem que o cardápio tinha opções de chopp realmente interessantes, mas Edward seria capaz de trocar todas elas por uma xícara de chá com leite na maior facilidade.

Seu andar já estava completamente vazio. Stacy havia ido embora mais cedo hoje, e provavelmente se esqueceu de que Edward ainda estava trabalhando no escritório, visto que praticamente todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Praguejando baixinho, ele andou com cuidado até o elevador para descer até o estacionamento. Estacionamento este que estava igualmente vazio – bom, é natural. Os funcionários não precisavam se preocupar com os mesmos problemas que Edward, e nem sabiam que seu salário provavelmente atrasaria se _ele_ não trabalhasse até mais tarde na sexta para enviar ao RH os benditos candidatos aprovados na entrevista para avaliação psicológica.

Saindo do estacionamento, porém, Edward viu que uma verdadeira tempestade castigava Londres. Não que ele as considerasse um castigo, porque Edward _adorava_ a chuva. Em todas as intensidades, em todas as circunstâncias.

Exceto no trânsito, é claro.

Por um milagre, entretanto, não havia tanto transito no caminho até o bar onde Jasper o esperava. Podia ser um sinal de que sair pra tomar aquele chopp com essência de café não seria tão má ideia assim.

Quem sabe?

 _Banho Gelado_

 **This Life – Curtis Stigers**

"Ah, tá brincando..."

Bella estalou a língua por uma sequência de vezes sem perceber quando viu o céu negro a sua frente. Ela baixou um pouco a cabeça como se para enxergar mais longe e estalou a língua mais uma vez. Gemendo de frustração, ela ligou a câmera pendurada ao vidro do carro.

"Eu estou a aproximadamente quinze minutos de Londres, e olha só," ela virou a câmera para mostrar a cor do céu, "Chuva! Está caindo uma tempestade por lá," Virando a câmera novamente para si, Bella suspirou e voltou a prestar atenção na estrada, "Sabe o que isso significa? Que eu provavelmente vou ter que dormir num hotel. Isso, para nossos planos de economizar, é uma catástrofe! " Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou por alguns momentos antes de retomar a fala, "Talvez eu fique num acampamento pra _motorhome_ ou coisa do tipo. É mais seguro, sei lá. Vou pensar no que fazer e conto pra vocês em breve. "

A ideia do acampamento era a melhor que ela tinha, mas foi por água abaixo assim que o terceiro deles em que ela parou mostrava placa de "LOTADO". Gemendo de frustração pela milésima vez naquela noite, Bella estava prestes a aceitar o destino de ter que dormir num hotel e gastar mais dinheiro num quarto qualquer.

Algum tempo depois, ela parou no acostamento já no centro de Londres e pegou a câmera onde gravava o vlog do dia.

"Bom, rodei por vários acampamentos de _motorhome_ e estão todos lotados. Vou ter que procurar um hotel porque a chuva está muito, muito forte, e não dá para arriscar dormir na casinha, ". Ela torceu os lábios e passou as mãos pelo cabelo solto, "Estão ouvindo esse barulho? Está dando medo de ficar aqui dentro... Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome, vou ver se acho algum lugar pra comer. Quem sabe a tempestade não passa até lá, não é?"

E aquela ideia pareceu mesmo atrativa. Talvez fosse uma tempestade passageira, e ela ainda assim conseguisse dormir na casinha, embora não num acampamento de _motorhome_ , porque todos estavam lotados a essa altura do campeonato. Ela sempre poderia estacionar numa rua qualquer para dormir, mas aquela ideia deixou de ser atrativa depois que Bella passou a ser minimamente reconhecida na rua, e, consequentemente, ter seu carro (casinha) reconhecido também. Seu senso aventureiro tinha limites e certa responsabilidade.

Esperar a chuva passar num bar enquanto ela comia e bebia alguma coisa seria o ideal. Talvez os outros carros nos acampamentos estivessem só se protegendo da chuva e, uma vez que esta passasse, mais vagas seriam abertas. Já havia acontecido antes.

Por isso, antes de sair do carro, Bella pegou o celular e abriu o aplicativo da câmera. Soltou os cabelos, ajeitou-os minimamente e, fazendo uma pose que mostrava seu humor – torcendo a boca, revirando os olhos e franzindo a testa, em pura frustração. A legenda no _Instagram_ pedia dicas aos seguidores de bares nos arredores do centro de Londres para que ela pudesse esperar passar a tempestade e comer e beber bem (e que tivesse uma _vibe_ bem legal para sair bonito no vlog).

Uma enxurrada de dicas chegou não muito tempo depois, e Bella se viu alegre em seguir caminho até o nome mais repetido por seus seguidores (e conselheiros).

[...]

"Ah, que chuva chata é essa que não passa?!" Ela resmungou para a câmera, "Ali está o bar que vocês me indicaram, " ela mostrou o local, mexendo o dedo indicador em frente à lente da câmera, "e olha a distância entre ele e eu. Distância descoberta, por sinal. E sabe o que é pior?" Bella virou a câmera para si e mordeu o lábio inferior, "Que eu literalmente tenho uma casa dentro do meu carro, mas não tenho um guarda-chuva. Vou ter que correr até lá, galera. " Ela riu baixo e mexeu no cabelo novamente, puxando a jaqueta de couro para mais perto do peito, "Vou pegar a _Go Pro_ , que é a prova d'água, e mostrar essa aventura pra vocês. "

Mas a aventura não foi tão divertida quanto Bella esperava, porque a chuva estava mais forte do que ela achava, e a intensidade do banho gelado que ela levou foi muito maior. Nem deu pra rir tanto para a câmera, como ela planejava, porque a parte da diversão ficou meio pra trás quando seus Vans encontraram a primeira poça para se aventurar. Mostrando o estrago da chuva, Bella resolveu retomar o vlog quando estivesse verdadeiramente melhor.

E isso aconteceu quando ela provou pela primeira vez o chopp escuro que tinha essência de café. Metade da caneca desceu de uma vez só, e ela teve que se controlar e lembrar que provavelmente teria que dirigir mais uma vez esta noite para que não se aventurasse em mais uma caneca daquelas. Ou naquela outra que o cara a algumas mesas de distância tomava. Era mesmo a de banana?

"Londres e suas bebidas," ela disse para a câmera do celular, no _Instagram Stories_ que gravava, "Só não ganha da Irlanda, por motivos óbvios. Deu até vontade de dar uma passadinha lá. Quem sabe, não é mesmo? Obrigada pela dica, eu estou amando esse lugar. Olha essas placas, que amor?! O símbolo do Rolling Stones! Ah, eu amo!" Ela fez careta imitando o símbolo da banda para a câmera, e o tempo do _stories_ acabou bem na hora. Rindo consigo mesma, ela iniciou outro pequeno vídeo. "Estou amando esse chopp aqui," ela tomou um gole da bebida que estava pela metade, "Tem uma essência bem leve de café, mas é super marcante. Delícia. Estou namorando um outro com essência de frutas vermelhas, mas não sei se-"

"Bella? Bella do _The Travelling Swan_?"

E com um sorriso, Bella se virou, porque mais do que qualquer chopp, ela _adorava_ encontrar seguidores de seu canal. Mesmo estando ensopada pela chuva.

 _Mútuo (s) Interesse (s)_

 **Sweet Emotion – Aerosmith**

Edward entrou no bar procurando pelos cabelos aloirados de Jasper, mas viu que seria difícil pela quantidade de gente que havia ali. O bar era realmente muito bonito, desde as mesas de madeira rústica até as paredes com tijolos aparentes e placas espalhadas com algumas das bandas clássicas que Edward – e o resto do mundo – mais gostava. Havia um bar ao fundo, e a fila enorme que aparecia do lado direito do local devia ser do caixa.

A primeira coisa que Edward reparou era que ele usava roupas destoantes das outras pessoas ali presentes. Quer dizer, não era proibido andar com um terno com assinatura de algum estilista famoso num bar descolado no centro de Londres numa noite de sexta-feira, mas não dá para dizer que ele não chamava atenção em meio a tantas camisetas de algodão furadas, calças rasgadas e jaquetas de couro. Bom, pelo menos ele havia acertado ao deixar o paletó no carro. Sua intenção era só não molha-lo com a chuva, mas agora a coincidência pareceu perfeita.

Ele andou por mais alguns minutos, buscando sempre pela figura conhecida e solitária de Jasper em – _ele esperava muito_ – alguma mesa reservada. Assim que ele percebeu um braço que se sacodia tentando chamar a atenção, entendeu o motivo de não tem reparado em Jasper, mesmo tendo olhado em sua direção repetidas vezes: ele estava acompanhado.

Não por alguém do escritório, como Edward poderia esperar. Não. Era por uma morena de cabelos longos, que olhava para ele com uma expressão neutra, apoiando os antebraços na mesa, com uma caneca de Chopp de cor avermelhada cheia a sua frente. Edward franziu a testa por não reconhecer a figura, mas andou na direção da mesa de qualquer maneira.

"Achei que você tivesse desistido de vir, cara! " Jasper riu e se levantou, cumprimentando Edward com um aperto de mão e dois tapinhas nas costas, "Demorou pra caramba!"

"Problemas, muitos problemas," Edward respondeu sorrindo, "E a tempestade também. Me fez ter que dirigir mais devagar. "

Jasper assentiu e apontou para a mulher sentada, que observava a interação dos dois.

"Hoje vamos ter a honra de ter uma pessoa muito _foda_ com a gente. Não sei se você já conhece o canal dela, mas essa é a Bella. Do _The Travelling Swan_."

Não, Edward não a conhecia. Muito menos seu canal – _provavelmente no Youtube_ -, mas o nome não deixou de ser interessante. Sorrindo meio sem graça, sem saber se deveria se desculpar ou coisa do tipo por não conhecer o trabalho da moça, ele encarou a mulher por alguns segundos e se deixou literalmente encantar por ela.

"Bella, esse é o Edward, meu cunhado."

Os cabelos longos e ondulados que tinham a mesma cor castanha dos olhos dela, e os lábios naturalmente vermelhos que emolduravam os dentes branquinhos e perfeitos do sorriso aberto que ela tinha _quase_ perderam espaço quando ela se levantou e se inclinou na direção de Edward. Por causa daquele cheiro. Cheiro de conforto, de roupa lavada, de menta, cheiro doce. Ah, e a voz que veio a seguir.

"Muito prazer, Edward. Bella. Bella Swan."

Os lábios dela estalaram na lateral da bochecha de Edward, e ele se viu fazendo a mesma coisa. Os cabelos dela tinham um cheiro intenso.

 _Que caralho de mulher linda!_

"Edward Cullen," ele sorriu, "Muito prazer."

Com um sorriso maior ainda, a beldade se sentou novamente, e gesticulou, batendo na cadeira ao lado dela para que Edward se sentasse.

E como é que ele recusaria?

[...]

"Você mora num carro?!" Edward perguntou embasbacado e encantado.

Bella gargalhou e assentiu, brincando com a alça da caneca de chopp.

"Num _motorhome_ que eu chamo de 'casinha'", explicou, "Mas, para todos os efeitos, sim, eu moro no meu carro."

"E como foi que isso começou?"

"Ela tem um vídeo no canal dela que fala sobre isso, " Jasper interferiu, fazendo piada. "Você devia assistir. Nesse mesmo vídeo, ela também mostra a casinha em detalhes. "

"É assim que se fala," Bella levantou a caneca de chopp e encostou-a na de Jasper, num brinde que rendeu gargalhadas do cunhado de Edward e da moça que o encantava cada vez mais, "Me ajuda a ganhar o pão de cada dia, Jasper." Ela então se virou para Edward, o cabelo comprido seguindo o movimento, "Mas então, Edward. Eu morava numa cidadezinha do interior de Washington-"

"Forks."

"Forks, exatamente," Ela sorriu para Jasper, "Mas sempre gostei de viajar. Eu fazia muito isso com a minha mãe quando passava as férias com ela. Meu padrasto era jogador de beisebol e viajava bastante por causa dos jogos. Tomei gosto pela coisa," ela deu de ombros, "Aí eu comecei a estudar jornalismo, mas não consegui ficar na faculdade sabendo que tinha um mundo inteiro por aí pra ser visto."

"E você decidiu viajar o mundo," Edward tomou um gole do Chopp da mesma cor que o de Bella.

"Foi e não foi," ela riu e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa para deitar o rosto na mão e olhar para Edward, "Comecei viajando os Estados Unidos primeiro. Segui toda a Rota 66 e depois fui para o Canadá... E Europa."

Edward arfou, mal acreditando no que ouvia.

"Você seguiu a Rota 66?" disse, boquiaberto, "Esse era o meu sonho de infância. Se meu pai te ouvir falar, ele vai ficar louco. "

"Você sempre pode indicar o meu canal pra ele," ela mordeu o lábio inferior, "Eu _vloguei_ toda a viagem. A qualidade não está assim, tão boa, quanto os vídeos mais recentes, mas por causa da época também. Eu ainda não conseguia tirar a grana que tiro hoje com o canal, não dava para comprar o equipamento que eu tenho hoje. Mesmo assim, eu tenho muito carinho por aqueles vídeos. "

 _Vou ver um por um_ , Edward pensou enquanto a escutava falar.

"E sozinha? "

"Sempre sozinha, " ela assentiu, lambendo o lábio inferior com gosto de cerveja, "Gosto de assim. "

"Sempre foi a minha maior curiosidade, Bella," Jasper entrou novamente na conversa – ele teimava em ficar entre Edward e Bella, sabe-se lá por quê – "Viajar sozinha nunca te amedrontou?"

Bella suspirou fundo e, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, encostou-se no braço direito de Edward que estava sobre a mesa, seu cabelo cheiroso caindo pelo ombro do outro. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e, imitando a naturalidade de Bella, ele passou o braço por sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. O movimento pode ter sido quase imperceptível e, por isso, Edward não notou o sorriso que Bella mascarou com as palavras que vieram a seguir.

"É claro que sim," admitiu, assentindo, "Principalmente por ser mulher e tal. Meu pai é policial, " Jasper disse 'Xerife Swan' e Bella gargalhou, "Pois é, o Xerife ficava jogando na minha cara o tempo todo que eu era louca por ficar mostrando a minha localização, como era o meu carro por dentro, como era a minha rotina, porque ia acabar achando um assassino de mulheres ou coisa parecida. Isso ainda me deixa meio tensa as vezes, mas vou levando. Normalmente eu coloco os vídeos no ar quando eu já não estou mais no lugar que mostro no vlog e tal. "

Edward pensou nas palavras de Bella, franzindo a testa. O pai dela tinha razão do que falava, de certo modo. Uma mulher – _estupidamente linda e atraente_ – como ela expondo sua vida daquela maneira certamente atraía a atenção de muita gente. Muita gente de várias naturezas. O risco era real.

"Ele não deixa de ter razão, " interferiu.

"Eu não nego, " Bella assentiu e tomou mais um gole da cerveja, "Mas é o que eu gosto de fazer. Eu me sinto viva desse jeito, entendeu? " Ela se endireitou novamente, deixando o apoio no braço de Edward, "Não vou deixar a merda que existe no mundo me impedir de ver o que há de melhor nele. "

Aquelas palavras fizeram Edward encarar Bella de uma outra forma naquele momento. Para além da beleza, aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados que iam até o meio das costas tinha o que poucas tinham em sua aparente juventude: sabedoria, maturidade e vivacidade.

E o que seria aquela combinação, senão terrivelmente interessante?

[...]

"Pessoal, eu parei de gravar depois da chuva, porque me peguei num papo maravilhoso com duas pessoas incríveis que eu acabei de conhecer aqui no bar," Ela disse para a câmera que apontava para si mesma. Sentindo o olhar intenso de Edward, ela se lembrou dos primeiros meses do canal, quando ainda se senta intimidada e envergonhada por filmar a si mesma em público, "Primeiro eu preciso dizer que a cerveja daqui é incrível," ela mostrou a logo do bar na caneca de chopp, "Não é _publi_ , só honestidade! Se você estiver em Londres, não deixa de dar uma passadinha aqui. Vale muito a pena! Principalmente se vocês encontrarem companhia da boa, como eu acabei de fazer," ela sorriu e esticou um pouco mais o braço, girando o corpo para que o ângulo conseguisse captar Edward ao seu lado, e Jasper do outro lado da mesa. "Esses são Edward e Jasper! Falem 'oi', gente!"

Edward sorriu sem graça e deu um tchauzinho tímido para a câmera, enquanto Jasper sorriu empolgado e acenou com igual empolgação do outro lado da mesa. Era estranho pensar que aquela cena provavelmente seria vista por sabe-se lá quantos milhares ou milhões de pessoas daqui a algum tempo. Ele se observou na pequena tela que levantava na câmera, e mais uma vez estranhou as roupas que vestia. Mais do que nunca, ele parecia não pertencer àquele lugar.

"Alice! Jasper me disse que foi você que apresentou meu canal pra ele! Muito obrigada! Uma pena não ter te conhecido, mas quem sabe na próxima?! Por enquanto, Jasper me contou _várias_ histórias sobre você. E conheci seu irmão também. " Ela se deitou novamente no braço de Edward, "Olha pra esse cara, gente, " a telinha mostrou o rosto de Edward mais de perto por conta do zoom que Bella aplicava à imagem "Vê se não é o típico inglês gato que habita o sonho de toda americana? "

Edward franziu o cenho, rindo do que Bella havia acabado de falar, como se aquilo não tivesse feito adrenalina percorrer por seu corpo. Fazendo piada, ele deu de ombros e acariciou o cabelo de Bella levemente, sorrindo para a câmera.

"Continua assim, que você me conquista de vez, inglesinho. " Rindo, ela se levantou e suspirou, olhando para a câmera, "Brincadeiras à parte, foi ótimo ter parado aqui. Ainda não sei o que eu vou fazer pra dormir, mas devo ficar num hotel mesmo, porque a chuva até parou, mas eu já bebi bastante e ia ter que ficar rodando pela cidade naqueles acampamentos de _motorhome_." Ela deu de ombros, "Dinheirinho indo embora, mas faz parte, não é mesmo? Imprevistos! Agora vou voltar aqui pro meu papo, e vejo vocês depois! "

"Você faz muito isso?" Edward perguntou enquanto observava Bella desligar a câmera e depositá-la sobre a mesa.

"O que?" Ela fungou brevemente e pegou novamente a caneca.

"Dormir em acampamentos para _motorhome_. E, aliás, existem muitos deles? Não acho que já tenha visto por aqui."

Bella sorriu, lambeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

"É porque você não precisa deles, gatinho," ela lhe lançou uma piscadela e Edward gargalhou, "Só hoje eu passei por cinco procurando vagas, e eles estavam _todos_ lotados."

Edward franziu o cenho. Bella tinha razão. Ele provavelmente não tinha visto os tais acampamentos porque nem sabia como eles eram. Era bem provável que ele vivesse passando perto de lugares como aqueles, mas nunca prestou atenção porque nunca precisou deles.

"Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta," ele voltou a prestar atenção nas palavras dela, que mexia no cabelo e jogava-os para o lado direito, os fios caindo numa cortina escura por seu ombro, "Sim, eu faço bastante disso. Eu prefiro dormir na casinha, porque, bem, é a minha casa. Tem conotação de casa de verdade pra mim, mas num tempo desses, não dá."

"Não é perigoso?"

Bella piscou, lembrando-se da presença de Jasper. Ela se sentiu mal por aquilo, porque ele era o seu inscrito, em primeiro lugar. Edward nem bem a conhecia, e toda a sua atenção já estava concentrada nele.

Mas a culpa não era dela. Não completamente. Como é que alguém ia se concentrar em mais alguma coisa quando aquele cara alto, com olhos verdes _fodidamente_ perturbadores, lábios vermelhos, voz aveludada, além de ter um cheiro de perfume caro delicioso e que estava superconcentrado e empolgado com o que você tinha para contar? Tudo bem que Jasper não ficava para trás na beleza e na simpatia, mas ele era casado. Ao contrário de Edward.

Ou será que Edward namorava? Bom, ele não tinha mencionado nada, ao contrário de Jasper, que falava de sua esposa, Alice, a cada dois minutos. Isso sem falar nas inúmeras fotos que ele havia tirado com Bella, das poses que ele tinha pedido para ela fazer e no vídeo que Bella havia gravado para enviar à famosa Alice. Edward havia falado sobre o seu trabalho, apenas. Contou que era o CEO de uma locadora de automóveis que atuava na Inglaterra, Irlanda e Escócia, e que visava expandir seus negócios para a América do Norte e do Sul. Ele havia falado dos pais também, mencionou que eles flertavam com a vida viajante, embora preferissem o conforto dos aviões à aventura das estradas. Mencionou até o sócio – Emmett? - e sua esposa. Mas nada de namorada, ou esposa que fosse sua própria.

E Bella preferia encarar isso como um bom sinal.

"Bella?"

"Oi?" ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça levemente, piscando e sentindo o rubor tomar conta de suas bochechas "Desculpa, me distraí."

"Tudo bem," Jasper sorriu, "Perguntei se não é perigoso dormir na casinha."

Ela deu de ombros.

"Antigamente eu fazia umas loucuras. Já dormi com a casinha no estacionamento do Wal-Mart e no Target também, se não me engano," os dois riram, e Bella os acompanhou, "Mas depois que o canal cresceu, fiquei com medo de fazer essas coisas. Então quando eu não consigo nenhum acampamento, como é o caso de hoje, eu procuro um hotel."

Edward assentiu, pensando naquilo. Será que "com o crescimento do canal" ela tinha querido dizer que era assediada? Isso era provável, visto a forma como Jasper a identificou e conversou com ela. Sem falar nas pessoas que passavam e ficavam apontando para a moça de cabelos compridos, na maior parte das vezes acanhadas demais para chegar perto. Mas será que essas coisas ameaçavam sua integridade física ou coisa do tipo?

"Você já teve algum problema assim? " ele perguntou, curioso.

"Não foi um problema, propriamente dizendo, " ela deu de ombros e tomou um gole do chopp, "Mas uma vez eu estava estacionada numa rua um pouco mais deserta, porque a casinha, quando toda montada, dá um volume maior para o carro, e eu não queria atrapalhar o trânsito nem nada... Bom, um dia um cara veio bater na minha janela enquanto eu estava dormindo. Ele reconheceu a casinha dos vídeos. "

Edward arfou, surpreso com a história.

"Bateu na sua janela?!"

"É, mas não foi pra me assediar, nem nada," ela mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a se lembrar do ocorrido, "Ele só queria uma foto, queria me conhecer. Mas nesse dia eu comecei a tomar dimensão de que as pessoas iam me conhecer na realidade também, entende? Não só na internet. E o número de pessoas que me conhecia na internet e que ia me reconhecer na realidade, só crescia e crescia. Fiquei meio receosa e desde então eu prefiro gastar um dinheiro nos acampamentos. "

"Faz bem," Edward concluiu, "Caramba, eu fiquei curioso pra ver a sua 'casinha' agora."

Bella mexeu novamente no cabelo, agora jogando todo o volume para o lado oposto. Mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento e deu de ombros.

"Bom, tem um vídeo que eu mostro ela em detalhes lá no canal," piscou o olho direito, "Poxa, Jasper, você devia ter mostrado meus vídeos para o seu cunhado antes..."

A voz de Bella era brincalhona, mas suas palavras soaram como uma verdade incondicional aos ouvidos de Edward. Sim, Jasper devia ter mostrado o canal pra ele antes. _Alice_ tinha que ter feito isso, uma vez que foi a primeira a conhecê-la.

"Concordo," Edward riu, mas antes que Jasper pudesse responder, voltou-se para Bella, "Vou ter que esperar para ver o vídeo, ou você me fala da sua casinha?"

Os olhos de Edward tinham um brilho de interesse quando ele disse aquelas palavras, e isso provavelmente era por conta da quantidade de cerveja que ele já tinha consumido. Sua camisa branca perfeitamente passada já estava meio amarrotada, a pele perfeita com uma fina camada de suor. Os dentes já maltratavam o lábio inferior com mais frequência.

Naquele momento, Bella pensou, não havia nada mais atraente no mundo do que aquele homem. E não havia uma resposta negativa que ela pudesse dar para aquele sorriso travesso, que ganhava mais espaço e liberdade a cada minuto.

"Só porque você é muito gato, Sr. Inglesinho do sotaque charmoso. "

Jasper havia rido do outro lado da mesa, mas Bella só conseguia prestar atenção no sorriso torto de Edward, que chegava mais perto a seu pedido, enquanto ela desbloqueava o celular e abria uma pasta de fotos que tinha o nome de "CASINHA, DOCE CASINHA' no _Google Drive_.

"Essa é a Casinha de fora," ela apontou para a foto aberta, o veículo vinho com carroceria branca tomando conta de toda a imagem, "A parte que eu durmo de verdade, é essa aqui de trás. Não dá pra ter acesso da cabine, mas nada é perfeito," deu de ombros, "E aí você entra por aqui," ela mostrou outra foto, que tinha a parte traseira da carroceira. Ali havia uma porta pequena, mas que dava passagem de uma maneira confortável. "Tem de tudo, tá vendo? Pequenininho, mas tem. Uma cozinha, uma salinha... minha cama, que é meu escritório também... até banheiro. "

Edward encarou as imagens maravilhado. Especialmente quando Bella mostrou o recurso que expandia a casinha, deixando o espaço do "quarto" maior e mais confortável. Devia ser mesmo uma vida de aventuras, a que ela vivia. Uma vida encantadora e tão, _tão_ diferente da sua própria.

"Isso é simplesmente incrível! " Ele pegou o celular, examinando as fotos mais de perto.

"Incríveis são as imagens que ela faz, " Jasper interviu, e foi a vez de Edward se sentir culpado por se esquecer da presença do cunhado no recinto, "Os vídeos da Islândia são de tirar o fôlego. "

"Modéstia à parte, " Bella disse, levantando os braços, "Mas são mesmo."

Edward gargalhou, fazendo nota mental de se inscrever no bendito canal dela assim que pudesse.

"Bateu uma inveja de você agora..."

Bella gargalhou e se encostou novamente ao corpo de Edward, mas dessa vez olhando para cima para encara-lo nos olhos.

"Vou esperar que sua inveja aumente quando você se inscrever e assistir os vídeos de verdade."

Edward tinha certeza que isso aconteceria. Mas o que aumentaria não seria somente a inveja, mas também o encantamento que ele estava construindo pela garota solta e divertida ao seu lado.

[...]

"Como assim?!" Bella perguntou, aflita, "Não tem como gostar daquele cara, Edward!"

"Mas é claro que tem!" ele teimou, rindo, "De todos os filhos dele, o Ivar é o mais inteligente, o mais esperto, o mais-"

"O mais cruel!"

Edward negou com a cabeça, aproximando-se para tocar no queixo de Bella.

"Não seja anacrônica, linda, " Ela franziu o cenho, mesmo tendo _adorado_ o tratamento vindo dos lábios encantadores que ele tinha, e naquele sotaque que não dava outra coisa que não um maldito _tesão_ , "Estamos falando dos _Vikings_! Os valores deles eram completamente diferentes dos nossos e-"

"Até o Ubbe fica horrorizado com as coisas que o irmão dele faz! Fala sério, Edward, ele até matou o S-"

"Sh!" O dedo indicador de Edward tocou os lábios de Bella, e ela se controlou para não beija-lo ali mesmo, "Jasper ainda não viu a quarta temporada, não dá spoiler!"

E, pela primeira vez em vários minutos, os dois olharam para o outro lado da mesa a procura do cunhado de Edward, encontrando-a vazia. A princípio, eles pensaram que Jasper pudesse ter ido ao banheiro ou coisa do tipo, mas quando Edward pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem e descobrir a localização do outro, uma outra mensagem o esperava.

 _De: Jasper, 22:12_

 _Seu papo com a Bella tava tão bom, que fui embora e vcs nem perceberam. Olha o que eu faço por vc, hein, cunhado. Só me diz que valeu a pena a briga que eu comprei com Alice pra ela não aparecer aí no bar pra tietar a Bella e acabar com as suas chances. Boa noite ;)_

E, naquele instante, Edward soube que tinha que fazer o sacrifício de Jasper valer a pena.

[...]

"Sinceramente, eu não gosto muito de beisebol. Parece coisa de louca, porque eu cresci vendo jogos de beisebol porque meu padrasto era jogador profissional, mas... Sei lá, nunca gostei."

"Porque é um puta esporte esquisito, " Edward provocou. "Americano tem cada coisa..."

Bella, que, Deus sabe como, já tinha o corpo completamente colado ao de Edward mesmo ainda sentada ao lado dele, olhou para o outro em desafio. Ela sabia que ele falava aquilo para provoca-la, mas ela aceitou a provocação de bom grado, porque, _caralho_ , ele tinha mesmo que ser tão lindo? O cabelo dele, agora em completa desordem, parecia brilhar nas luzes do bar. Ele já havia parado de beber, mas o hálito quente que saía de seus lábios ainda tinha o cheiro inebriante do líquido mais incrível do mundo.

"Porque futebol é mesmo muito melhor..."

"É mesmo, " ele deu de ombros, "Tem muito mais abrangência mundial. Porque beisebol só é jogado nos Estados Unidos. "

Bella estalou a língua e, aproximando-se ainda mais, mexeu o dedo indicador no rosto de Edward em negação.

"Ingleses com mania de acreditar em estereótipos. Não, gatinho, você está errado. Pessoas jogam beisebol no mundo inteiro. "

"Só que ninguém dá importância! "

Edward gargalhou da própria piada, baixando a cabeça com a intensidade da risada que saía de seus lábios. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir junto, porque fazia parte do teatro do momento se fazer de brava. Ela suspirou e, virando o corpo completamente para ficar de frente para a lateral do corpo de Edward, ela baixou a voz e levantou um pouco o corpo para alcançar o ouvido do outro.

"Você está falando muita besteira, Edward Cullen..."

"Ah, estou, Travelling Swan?" ele virou o rosto na direção dela, e eles agora estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Está, " ela assentiu, "Vou ter que tomar uma medida drástica em relação a isso. "

Edward ficou sério no mesmo instante, porque os olhos dela viajavam dos lábios para os olhos dele, inúmeras vezes por segundo. Ele se pegou fazendo o mesmo, sentindo o coração disparar pela intensidade do clima que de repente se instaurou entre os dois.

"E o que envolve essa medida? Jogada arriscada de mercado? "

Ela sorriu com a referência à própria profissão que Edward fez.

"Investimento arriscado..."

"Vai jogar na bolsa mesmo assim?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e piscou o olho direito antes de unir sua boca à dele.

Foi um beijo... diferente. Para os dois. Com uma sensação esquisita, uma força estranha que fez com que os dois congelassem e se afastassem minimamente para se olhar nos olhos depois do primeiro toque. Naquele momento, foi como se ambos perguntassem um ao outro, em silêncio, se o outro também havia sentido aquilo. E a resposta foi igualmente silenciosa.

Satisfeitos, os dois voltaram a deixar com que suas bocas se encontrassem, dessa vez de maneira mais direta. Já começaram o beijo com línguas se tocando, e mãos que traziam para mais perto. Mais perto, mais perto. Sempre mais perto. Mais intenso. Mais molhado. Uma mordiscada aqui, um arfar ali e os dois se separaram completamente extasiados com a sensação vivida.

"Caramba... Toda essa aparência de poder não é só _clickbait*_ , CEO... Que loucura!"

* _Termo pejorativo para um conteúdo da internet que tenha título chamativo para atrair a atenção e que não tem o conteúdo prometido._

Edward gargalhou antes de puxa-la para mais um beijo.

 _Sinta-se em casa_

 **Welcome To The Jungle – Guns n' Roses**

"Tem certeza que eu não vou te incomodar? "

Edward revirou os olhos enquanto puxava o cinto de segurança. Bella tinha feito aquela pergunta por pelo menos três vezes quando eles ainda estavam dentro do bar e mais cinco enquanto ela pegava na casinha coisas que ela precisaria para passar a noite fora.

Passar a noite no apartamento de Edward, a propósito.

Era óbvio que ela não incomodaria. Seria um recurso incrível para que Edward não caísse na tentação de trabalhar quando chegasse em casa, porque a conversa que ela tinha conseguia fazer Edward se entreter com facilidade quase absurda.

Além dos beijos. É claro. Que beijos.

"Tenho, Bella," ele riu, apertando o botão que ligava o carro. O Volvo XC90 branco que havia deixado Bella de queixo caído rugiu sob eles. Ela puxou o cinto de segurança e o prendeu no lugar, ainda meio tímida pela situação. "Fica tranquila. Meu apartamento é grande, tem espaço o suficiente pra você. "

"Não que fôssemos precisar de muito..."

Edward gargalhou com as palavras sussurradas e torceu em seu íntimo, enquanto dirigia pelas chuvosas ruas de Londres, que aquelas palavras tivessem a conotação que ele esperava.

[...]

"Fique à vontade" foi tudo que Edward disse quando eles entraram no apartamento. O lugar tirou o fôlego de Bella por dois segundos, porque _caramba_ , era luxuoso e simples na mesma medida, se é que aquilo era possível. A sala de estar era simplesmente enorme, completamente branca, e com decoração de madeira escura, que deixava o ambiente com a cara e Edward. Havia uma parede feita de tijolinhos escuros, e esta emoldurava a televisão, quadros com nomes de banda e rostos de personagens de _Harry Potter_ e _Senhor dos Anéis_.

Aquelas coisas tornavam Edward um homem interessante e intrigante. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele era completamente sério em aparência, um homem de negócios em sua mais simples forma e estereótipo, ele era também alguém completamente diferente quando olhado mais de perto. Quem esperaria que seu escritório tivesse uma parede inteira de DVD's e Blue Rays de filmes dos mais variados gêneros, incluindo sagas inteiras, como _Jogos Vorazes_ , _Divergente_ , _Harry Potter_ , e até aquela de vampiros que conseguiam engravidar humanas? Edward havia batizado aquela estante de " _The Fun One"_ , porque, junto aos DVD's, havia _funkos*_ de personagens, artigos de colecionador e outras bizarrices completas que não combinavam com seu estilo CEO.

*Bonecos de personagens de filmes, seriados e livros.

Isso sem falar na verdadeira paixão por história medieval que ele revelou ter. Apresentou com o maior orgulho do mundo a coleção de livros que havia comprado ao longo da vida, e estes ocupavam três prateleiras de uma outra estante do escritório. Citou autor por autor, e no que eles se especializavam dentro dos estudos daquele período. Havia também uma coleção de documentários àquele respeito da parede ao lado, ele revelou.

Mas é claro que seu senso administrador também estava estampado em cada canto da casa. No escritório, estava no computador elegante sobre a mesa de madeira maciça e nos livros sobre administração e economia que ele lia. Ah, e, é claro, nos documentos. E nos prêmios que ele revelou que a empresa ganhou, especialmente por se preocupar com causas menores e por fazer trabalho voluntário. E no dinheiro, é claro. No dinheiro que estava claro e evidente em cada móvel de bom gosto, no carro luxuoso que os trouxe até aqui, nas fotos das viagens que estavam pelo corredor do quarto.

Edward Cullen era um homem _culto_. O tipo de homem que podia te prender numa conversa por _horas_ , só pelo simples fato de ser _ele_. E na quantidade de coisas sobre as quais ele poderia falar. Bella e ele ensaiaram conversar sobre _comunismo_ , olha só, a coisa mais antagônica possível na profissão que ele tinha. E não foi simplesmente "comunismo não funciona, comunismo só gera miséria". Não. Ele demonstrou ter real conhecimento das obras do filósofo alemão, usando termos como _"Emancipação Política"_ e _"Emancipação Humana"_.

Edward Cullen era um homem _interessante_ , porque conseguia transitar de assuntos sérios como economia e política mundial, para falar sobre a origem dos nomes dos feitiços de _Harry Potter_ no mesmo minuto, e, no outro, ele já falaria da viagem que faria ao Brasil no ano seguinte só para não perder a última turnê do Ozzy Osbourne, que já havia passado pela Inglaterra numa época em que ele não podia se ausentar da empresa.

Edward Cullen era um homem _lindo_ quando se animava para mostrar a Bella a coleção de livros de História Medieval que tinha, quando deixava seus olhos brilharem com a mesma intensidade para falar de cultura geek e pop. Quando sorria para Bella e perguntava sobre os lugares que ele nem sabia se ela já havia visitado, e escutava as histórias por ela contadas com atenção e fascínios ímpares.

Edward Cullen era um homem _fascinante_.

"Você é fascinante, sabia? "

As palavras saíram dos lábios de Bella com naturalidade, e ela poderia ter se sentido intimidada pelo fato de não ter pensado muito bem nelas antes de falar, mas não fazia parte de sua personalidade se envergonhar por impressões verdadeiras que ela tinha das pessoas.

"Ah, sou?" ele sorriu, encostando-se na parede do corredor, onde, até aquele momento, mostrava a Bella fotos espalhadas por ali de momentos diferentes de sua vida e da vida de sua família, "Não sou eu a pessoa que viaja o mundo sozinho, visitou os lugares mais incríveis que existem, fez imagens maravilhosas sobre isso e tem _milhões_ de seguidores na internet, que sabe-se lá o que fariam para estar no meu lugar agora."

Bella fitou a figura alta, de braços cruzados e sorriso torto no rosto. Com o calor proporcionado pela bebida, Edward acabou abrindo os três primeiros botões da camisa, deixando aparecer o começo do peito, a pouca quantidade de pelos espalhada por ali a fazendo pensar no que mais o tecido escondia. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, esquecendo-se por um momento que precisava responder o que Edward havia dito a seu respeito, mas é que passear os olhos pelo corpo dele era muito mais interessante. A calça de tecido escuro e obviamente caro poderia deixar uma ereção bem aparente, Bella poda apostar nisso. E aquela camisa linda, cara e feita para ser usada perfeitamente passada, mas que agora estava com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e aberta até a metade do peito revelava muito da personalidade dele. De suas facetas. Diversas facetas.

"Pois eu não queria que ninguém estivesse no seu lugar agora, " ela murmurou, piscando lentamente e lambendo o lábio inferior. "Edward Cullen."

Um sorriso lindo e estupidamente sacana se abriu no rosto de Edward, e ele se aproximou dois passos, encostando o corpo de Bella na parede e olhando para ela de cima, com a altura maravilhosa que ele tinha, com os olhos lindos que ele tinha, com o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e deliciosos que ele tinha.

"Estou lisonjeado, Travelling Swan."

Bella sorriu, esticando os braços para passa-los pelo pescoço de Edward, esticando o corpo até ficar na ponta dos pés. Ela ainda ficava muito mais baixa do que ele, mas a distância entre suas bocas ficaria ligeiramente menor, e seria mais confortável para o beijo que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Me chama de Bella," ela entortou o rosto ligeiramente, "Porque você nem conhece o meu canal, seu _poser_."

Edward riu baixo, tocando o queixo de Bella, chegando mais perto para sussurrar:

"Me chama do que você quiser... Embora eu tenha a impressão de que meu nome vai sair bastante de seus lábios pelas próximas horas. "

E, quando ele a beijou até deixa-la sem fôlego enquanto a arrastava para o quarto que ela imaginava ser o dele próprio, Bella teve certeza que ele tinha razão.

 _Únicas Facetas_

 **Pour Some Sugar On Me – Def Leppard**

Inicialmente, Edward havia ficado um pouco inseguro em propor sexo a Bella. Quer dizer, ele havia feito o convite para que ela dormisse em seu apartamento porque ela se queixou de querer juntar dinheiro e gastar num hotel seria desperdício. Além disso, dormir num estacionamento qualquer já não era mais seguro, segundo ela mesma havia dito.

Ele faria isso mesmo se os dois não tivessem trocado alguns vários beijos ainda no bar. Faria isso para ajudá-la. Seu apartamento era grande, e havia espaço suficiente para que ela dormisse confortavelmente, como ele havia explicitado no carro. Mas o comentário que ela fez a seguir o fez ter esperanças de que talvez, só talvez, ela não estivesse assim, tão bêbada e ele não se aproveitaria dela.

Ela nem havia bebido tanto assim, foi o que ela esclareceu em meio a risadas enquanto ele jogava a regata branca que ela vestia num canto do quarto, junto à camisa dele. Com a garantia de que ele não seria visto como um cara sacana por ela, Edward conseguiu relaxar e se deixar levar pelo momento.

E _que momento_! Bella era verdadeiramente inesquecível em todos os sentidos. Havia certeza em cada um de seus movimentos, diversão em cada uma das provocações que ela fazia com a boca no lóbulo da orelha de Edward, ou em seu pescoço, ou em seu mamilo. Ele se deixou respirar fundo uma ou duas vezes enquanto ela brincava com o membro rígido ainda por cima da calça, murmurando consigo mesma o quanto ela tinha "certeza que aquela calça deixaria escapar". Mas não deu para ficar calado quando ela, sempre muito divertida e sorridente, envolveu sua ereção com a boca, numa carícia lenta, molhada e deliciosa. Em seu íntimo, ele estranhou bastante quando ela pediu para que ele se deitasse e abrisse um pouco mais as pernas, porque ela sabia fazer uma coisa que ele com certeza ia adorar. Franzindo o cenho, ele fez o que ela pediu meio desconfiado, mas não dava para esconder as estrelas que ele viu quando ela passeou a língua em seu períneo.

A sensação foi tão intensa, que ele se viu obrigado a dar o melhor de si na hora de retribuir o carinho. Suas provocações se estenderam em beijos nos seios de Bella, mordiscadas nos mamilos, e uma verdadeira chuva de apertos nos montes que ela tinha no tronco. Mas, quando ele chegou na altura do centro do corpo de Bella, Edward olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dela queimando em seu rosto. Sorrindo, ele deixou a ponta da língua brincar com o clitóris antes de se entregar na prática do sexo oral mais intensa e prazerosa que ela já havia experimentado. Nada jamais foi daquele jeito. Para nenhum dos dois.

Parecia que Edward sabia os momentos em que ela precisava ser acariciada apenas no clitóris, sabia quando ela precisava ter sua língua _dentro_ dela, sabia quando a língua não era suficiente e seus dedos tinham que ajudar. Sabia exatamente o que tinha que falar, os comentários que tinha que fazer, os incentivos exatos para fazê-la gemer mais.

E, no momento em que ele deslizou a camisinha pelo membro rígido, ela se viu compelida a acariciar-se, porque aquela visão era sexy demais. Estimulante demais.

Bella tomou o cuidado de guardar tudo na memória, cada centímetro do corpo masculino, cada centímetro de pele clara e firme, e cada um dos longos centímetros do centro do corpo dele quando ele se adentrou nela pela primeira vez. Inesquecível, incomparável.

Bella nunca foi do tipo que era vocal durante o sexo. Quer dizer, é claro que ela gostava de deixar claro o que a deixava excitada, o que a deixava louca. É claro que ela sabia da importância de falar uma ou duas bobagens na hora em que o parceiro estocava dentro de seu corpo, independentemente da posição em que eles estivessem. Mas ela nunca foi do tipo que gemia incontrolavelmente, porque Bella _jamais_ fazia algo que não tinha vontade.

Só que, naquele momento, ela não conseguia se manter quieta. Mais: ela não conseguia formar palavras. A única forma que ela tinha para se expressar era gemer. Sim, aquele era o propósito do gemido: expressar-se quando palavras não podiam ser formadas. E ela gemia alto enquanto se agarrava às costas de Edward, no "papai e mamãe" mais sexy que ela já havia experimentado na vida. Suspirando fundo, ela passeou os olhos pelo corpo dele quando ele se ajoelhou na cama e abriu mais as pernas dela para que pudesse estocar dali. Uma gota de suor escorria pelo peito másculo, passava pelo mamilo rosado, descia pelo abdome que se movimentava pelo ritmo das estocadas que ele dava. O rosto de Edward assumia as mais diversas expressões, que compreendiam as múltiplas facetas de sua personalidade, e que as deixavam _únicas._ Ele ia de sério e concentrado a sorridente e sacana, para, no segundo seguinte, contorcer-se na expressão do mais delicioso prazer.

E seu sotaque... Que sotaque... Em cada 't' mas acentuado que a Londres dentro de Edward compunha, Bella se via mais e mais próxima do ápice de seu próprio prazer. E a cada vez que ele dizia "delícia", ela pensava que surtaria.

Como era possível que o sexo pudesse ser intenso _desse jeito?_ Nenhum dos dois era inexperiente. Nenhum dos dois havia tido o que se pode chamar de "poucos" parceiros na vida. Mas _nada_ havia sido daquela maneira. Nunca antes houve aquela conexão, aquela intensidade e aquele nível de tesão... Nunca.

Mas podia. Era possível. E isso se revelou quando os dois, gritando o nome do parceiro, chegaram juntos ao orgasmo mais intenso da vida de ambos. As pernas de Bella tremiam ao redor de Edward, e ela se viu obrigada a fincar as unhas nas costas dele, porque, _caralho_ , ela acabaria caindo noutra dimensão ou coisa parecida. Edward afundou o rosto no pescoço cheiroso de Bella, enterrando-se nela ao máximo, e deixou-se derramar da maneira mais íntima que conseguia.

E depois, exaustos e caídos juntos na cama, ainda ofegantes, novamente não houve palavras. A resposta para a muda pergunta de "você também sentiu isso", tão parecia com a que aconteceu no momento de seu primeiro beijo, estava novamente nos olhos um do outro.

Somente quase uma hora mais tarde, depois de Edward ter preparado um lanche rápido para que os dois comessem na cama antes de dormir, é que Bella se viu capaz de formular mais uma pergunta:

"Será que a próxima vai ser tão boa quanto?"

Sorrindo e retirando os recipientes nos quais eles comiam de cima da cama, Edward respondeu:

"O método científico exige novos testes para chegar a conclusões finais."

 _Extensão de Noite_

 **Rock and Roll All Nite – KISS**

Bella abriu os olhos para ver um quarto grande. A cama era alta. A roupa de cama era branca como a neve. Pela janela à sua direita, uma corrente de ar movimentava a cortina clara e fina. Um filete de luz fraca iluminava o chão até a parede oposta.

Ela poderia estar num hotel. Tudo isso combinaria com o ambiente de um hotel. Dos caros.

Mas um hotel não teria os quadros que compunham a parede a frente de Bella. Nem teria as roupas masculinas jogadas numa pilha contra as suas. Não. Se Bella tivesse seguido o plano que tinha na noite anterior, não haveria um corpo quente que abraçava o seu na enorme cama macia.

Ela estava na casa de Edward. Na cama de Edward. Com Edward.

Respirando fundo, ela se mexeu no colchão, com intenção de se levantar e se vestir. Ela não se lembrava muito bem dos detalhes, porque estava por demais concentrada no apresentador, mas Edward definitivamente havia mostrado a ela uma cozinha espaçosa e que dava vontade de cozinhar até em gente preguiçosa e amante de _junk food_ feito Bella. Ela poderia fazer um café da manhã para os dois e depois...

Depois ir embora.

"Onde você vai? "

Bella congelou sentada na cama, arregalando os olhos. O susto foi só porque Edward estava dormindo há dois segundos, mas agora seus braços cercavam sua cintura e seus lábios pressionavam suas as costas nuas.

"Eu ia preparar um café da manhã e me preparar para ir embora."

"Hm..." A voz rouca de Edward era pensativa enquanto ele arrastava os lábios pela pele de Bella, "Bom, posso te ajudar."

E depois ele se levantava. Bella ainda olhou para trás a tempo de ver a bunda nua de Edward antes que ele a cobrisse com uma calça xadrez que ela não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Em seguida, teve jogada em seu rosto uma camiseta de algodão branca, que tinha o cheiro mais delicioso do mundo – o dele.

"Veste isso por enquanto," ele orientou, "Depois você volta pra suas calças rasgadas, Travelling Swan."

E, quando ele saiu do quarto, Bella sorriu. Era exatamente o que ela queria.

[...]

"Você tem o filme do _Shrek_? Ah, você tem _todos_ os filmes do _Shrek_! Eu posso ver?!"

Edward riu da cozinha. A admiração na voz de Bella era quase tão fofa quanto a cena que ele via: ela estava sentada no tapete cinzento da sala, com uma dúzia de DVD's pelo chão. Aqueles eram os que ficavam no aparador da TV, porque não couberam na estante do escritório, e ele ainda não havia tido tempo para pensar numa nova estante, ou para contratar alguém que pensasse. Edward apoiou-se na bancada que separava a cozinha da sala, e deixou-se admirar por uma Bella de cabelos bagunçados amarrados num coque no alto da cabeça. Seu celular estava ao seu lado, assim como uma câmera pequena, a que ela usava no bar e que – por um milagre – lembrou-se de carregar durante a madrugada, depois que eles se consideraram cansados demais para um quinto _round_.

"Pode, é claro," ele deu de ombros, sorrindo, "O meu preferido é o segundo."

"O meu também!" ela sorriu empolgada para ele, segurando a capa do DVD, "Você se importa se aparecer um pedaço da sua casa no meu vlog? Eu sei que é chato e meio esquisito e tudo bem se você não quiser. Eu só não queria que ficasse um espaço muito grande entre a minha última filmagem e a próxima, que vai ser quando eu já tiver ido embora, porque-"

"Não tem problema nenhum, " ele interrompeu, caminhando até ela, "Sinta-se em casa. "

"Não fala assim," ela alertou, e Edward levantou o queixo num questionamento quando chegou perto o suficiente para se sentar ao lado dela no chão, "Senão eu vou achar que tenho permissão para pegar essas belezinhas emprestadas. E, se você assistisse o meu canal, saberia que eu não devolvo nada que pego emprestado."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo torto e chegando mais perto do rosto dela.

"Isso se aplica à camisa que você está vestindo? "

Bella olhou para baixo, mirando a blusa branca de algodão. Mordeu o lábio inferior e, aproximando-se de Edward o suficiente para que ele não resistisse a beija-la por vários minutos, ela disse meio ofegante:

"De um jeito pior. Porque essa eu nem cheguei a pedir."

[...]

Sem perceber que o faziam, os dois já estavam fazendo planos. Para o almoço, para o jantar... Para o outro dia. É que a maratona de filmes do _Shrek_ havia sido tão divertida, que os dois não conseguiam ver limites no tempo disponível. Bella caiu novamente no tapete para procurar mais filmes, e depois foi explorar a estante que tinha o nome de _The Fun One_ no escritório.

Só depois de minutos separando os filmes que ela queria assistir, é que Bella se lembrou que precisava ir embora. Tocando a própria testa sem acreditar no engano que havia cometido, ela negou com a cabeça enquanto estalava a língua, o que chamou a atenção de Edward, que estava no computador a poucos metros dela.

"Que foi?" ele perguntou, tirando os olhos do e-mail.

"Acabei de me lembrar que eu vou embora daqui a pouco," riu e apontou para a pilha de DVD's, "Não vou ter tempo pra ver isso daqui."

Edward considerou por alguns segundos. Mordeu a parte inferior da bochecha, tentado a fazer um pedido a Bella. Um pedido meio esquisito.

"Você... Tem compromisso? "

"Não," ela se levantou, colocando os DVD's de volta na estante, concentrada em tentar se lembrar da ordem em que estavam anteriormente, "Mas não posso ficar fazendo a sua casa de hotel, não é, Edward? Eu tenho noção. "

Ele franziu o cenho e, decidindo ignorar o e-mail do RH (aquele pessoal trabalhava no sábado?!), Edward afastou a cadeira da mesa.

"Vem cá."

Bella estranhou o pedido, e ficou sem entender no início o que ele queria dizer. Mas foi só enxergar ele dando tapinhas sutis na própria coxa, que ela sorriu e caminhou até ele, sentando-se em seu colo e passando os braços pelo pescoço do outro.

"Eu te convidei pra ficar aqui," Edward esclareceu, mirando os olhos escuros de Bella, "E você só vai embora _quando você quiser_. Se você não tiver nada pra fazer hoje e amanhã, fica aí. Você assiste a todos os filmes que quiser, escuta todos os CD's que quiser... Só não vai dar pra ler os livros, eu acho,mas se quiser tentar, fica à vontade."

Bella gargalhou. Negou com a cabeça e depois mordeu o lábio inferior, aproximando-se do rosto de Edward para pressionar um beijo contra sua bochecha.

"Eu não quero te incomodar, Edward. Já foi super legal da sua parte me deixar ficar aqui ontem. Não quero abusar da sua boa vontade."

Edward pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo discreto.

"Você vai me fazer implorar?"

Bella gargalhou novamente, mas se recuperou mais rápido dessa vez.

"Só se você quiser... Se bem que... Com esse seu sotaque delicioso... Não vou reclamar..."

Edward se aproximou da orelha de Bella e, num sussurro, disse:

"Fica... Quem sabe você não ganha a Varinha das Varinhas que você tanto gostou?"

É claro que Bella ficou arrepiada com a colocação e que "ficar" descrevia perfeitamente suas intenções agora. Entretanto, não poderia deixar passar a piada pronta que Edward deixou cair em seu colo.

"Se essa foi uma alusão ao seu pau... Você definitivamente está certo."

 _Compensação_

 **Jingle Bell Rock – The Vamps**

"Ainda estou me perguntando por que estamos fazendo isso."

Bella revirou os olhos e apontou para o espaço no canto da sala que ela havia escolhido. Edward deixou cair a caixa pesada e ofegou.

"Porque é regra."

"Regra?" ele riu, "Achei que as pessoas só fizessem isso em dezembro!"

"É quase dezembro," ela argumentou. "Agora silêncio!"

Bella pegou a câmera da mesa de centro e, ligando-a, apontou para si mesma. Ao fundo, dava para ver um Edward que se ajoelhava em frente à caixa e começava a tirar o conteúdo de dentro dela.

"Pessoal, acabei de descobrir que Edward aqui," ela apontou por sobre o próprio ombro, "Não decora a casa para o natal há três anos! _Três anos_! E eu me segurando desde o início de novembro pra não decorar a casinha..." ela revirou os olhos, "Bom, vamos ter que compensar, não é? Vou deixar gravando aqui pra vocês e depois eu mostro o resultado!"

Ela então apoiou a câmera com o zoom correto na bancada da cozinha, enquanto ajudava Edward a montar a _enorme_ árvore de natal que estava escondida na despensa há anos. Havia mesmo três anos desde a última vez em que ela havia sido montada, e isso porque sua mãe havia feito pra ele. Foi o último ano em que Alice se importou com essa parte, e depois desistiu, porque, segundo ela, Edward nunca incorporaria o espírito natalino em sua pura forma. Ele nunca argumentou, porque a irmã estava mesmo certa.

Em sua mente, Bella já planejava colocar uma música natalina nas cenas filmadas agora, que seriam aceleradas e cortadas. Entretanto, ela faria questão de colocar bastante de Edward nessa parte do vídeo, porque ele estava simplesmente _divino_ vestindo aquela camisa de algodão cinza e calças xadrez. Uma ótima lembrança a se guardar do fim de semana mais louco e mais imprevisível que ela tinha vivido num bom tempo.

[...]

"E _voilà_!" ela disse animada, a câmera em sua mão mostrando o resultado. A árvore de dois metros de altura se erguia, linda e imponente na sala de estar elegante. "Deu um trabalho _do cacete_ , vocês não fazem ideia! Edward quase desistiu, " ela apontou a câmera pra ele, que revirou os olhos, "Mas o espírito natalino não deixou! E nem eu. A parte mais chata foram os pisca-piscas, mas eu desembolei um por um. Ficou lindo! Eu queria colocar mais algumas coisas na sacada do apartamento, mas Edward não quis deixar." Ela virou a câmera, filmando a si própria, "Porque ele é um chato." Bella caminhou para perto de Edward e, sorrindo, encostou-se em seu corpo, "E aí, Edward? O que você achou do resultado?"

"Ficou bom," ele deu de ombros.

"Bom nada! Ficou lindo!" Ela sorriu, "Agora é só arrumar essa bagunça e- ah!"

A câmera quase foi ao chão, mas Edward teve tempo de pega-la no ar. Segurando Bella num braço e usando o outro para desligar a câmera e coloca-la na mesa de cabeceira, ele beijou os lábios dela antes de justificar o repentino puxão:

"Você me cansou... E agora eu vou te cansar. Você esteve nesse tapete por tempo o suficiente para me fazer fantasiar algumas coisas. Hora de transformar fantasias em realidade."

Ela gargalhou, mas se deixou ser beijada e deitada no tapete.

"Esse é o verdadeiro espírito de natal. Abra seu presente, baby."

 _Cumplicidade_

 **Dogs Days Are Over – Florence + The Machine**

O resto da noite de sábado foi tão divertida quanto a noite anterior. É claro que eles transaram mais vezes do que puderam contar, e é claro que se frustraram quando não puderam fazer mais porque o estoque de camisinhas de Edward havia acabado. Mas no domingo de manhã, quando Edward procurou uma padaria para comprar um bolo para o café da manhã, ele fez um caminho mais longo para passar numa farmácia e se encher de preservativos.

E durante todo o domingo, eles assistiram a todos os filmes que Bella separou na estante. Fizeram mais sexo, conversaram muito mais sobre o que quer que fosse, e assistiram o episódio da semana de Vikings, que havia acabado de sair.

Só a noite, quando se deitaram, cada um com seu próprio computador, foi que Bella deu falta dos óculos que estava tendo que usar, graças à perda de suas lentes de contato.

"Que foi?" Edward perguntou quando ela estalou a língua pela terceira vez ao seu lado.

"Esqueci meus óculos na casinha, não consigo fazer nada no computador sem eles."

Ele sorriu, imaginando-a usando o acessório.

"Você usa óculos?"

Ela assentiu.

"Mas só quando alguma coisa acontece com as minhas lentes. No caso, eu perdi as minhas quando deixei elas caírem no chão sujo de lama."

Ele assentiu e fechou o próprio computador, deixando-o na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado. Aproximou-se de Bella e acariciou seu cabelo.

"Quer ajuda com alguma coisa aí?"

"Só queria editar um vídeo", ela deu de ombros, "Não tem muito problema. Eu posso fazer amanhã a noite."

Ele assentiu e ela fechou o notebook, abaixando-se para deposita-lo no chão do quarto. Quando voltou para a cama, Edward estava deitado com o cobertor à altura dos ombros, a encarando sério.

"Vou ter que sair cedo amanhã de manhã," ele anunciou, "Mas você pode ficar aqui por quanto tempo quiser."

Ela sentiu algo esquisito no peito, mas assentiu. Esticou a mão e envolveu bochecha de Edward numa carícia.

"Muito obrigada, Edward... Por tudo. Você é um cara sensacional."

Ele sorriu, cercando o corpo dela com o braço.

"Você nunca vai ficar para trás nesse quesito. Conta comigo sempre que você passar por Londres. "

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando fundo. Aproximou-se e beijou os lábios dele intensamente por alguns momentos. Em seguida, suspirou mais uma vez.

"Minha melhor lembrança daqui. Vou contar histórias suas por onde eu for."

E aquela frase foi significativa numa medida quase tão intensa quanto todas as carícias físicas que eles trocaram. Porque foi carícia íntima e psicológica. Foi carinho em sua forma mais nobre, mais pura. As histórias que Bella contavam foram o fascínio primeiro que Edward teve por ela.

"Eu também."

Mais tarde, quando eles estavam quase dormindo, Bella apertou os braços ao redor de Edward e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Meu telefone está na porta da geladeira. Me liga."

"Anotei o meu na sua agenda. Me liga."

O sorriso que ambos trocaram não tinha outra definição que não fosse "cúmplice".

 _Conhecimento_

 **All This and Heaven Too – Florence + The Machine**

Edward bocejou e passou a mão direita pelo rosto, entediado. Seus olhos se umedeceram pelo bocejo, e ele piscou repetidas vezes para tentar se concentrar novamente na papelada que relia. O RH havia convocado três candidatos para a avaliação psicológica na última semana, e analisar todos aqueles testes era a coisa mais tediosa do universo inteiro.

Vez ou outra ele ainda pensava no contrato que havia perdido, mas desde aquele fim de semana com Bella, desde aquele dia em que deixou que ela alterasse sua rotina completamente, ficou um pouco difícil voltar a se concentrar no trabalho ou nas partes dele que haviam passado e ele simplesmente não queria remoer.

Desde aquele dia em que eles se despediram com um sorriso grato no rosto, um beijo demorado nos lábios e um longo abraço, ele tentava não prestar atenção nos pensamentos e lembranças teimosas que queriam vir atormenta-lo.

É claro que ambos haviam cumprido a promessa de telefonar. Eles haviam se falado, mas só nos primeiros dois dias de distância, porque, a seguir, os dois perceberam que não havia muito que os ligasse.

Parecia estranho dizer aquilo, mas era verdade. Era uma atração intensa, o sexo mais maravilhoso que ambos já fizeram, mas a vida real, fora da bolha que o apartamento de Edward passou a ser para os dois, não oferecia muito mais que os unisse. O destino de Bella era solto. Ela mesma o fazia. O destino dela era o mundo, as inúmeras histórias que ela precisava viver para contar. O destino de Edward era sua empresa, seu mundo, que era deveras menor, mas igualmente importante.

Parecia que os dois haviam se dado conta daquilo no mesmo momento. Desde então, seu contato havia sido reduzido para uma troca de mensagens e, desde a semana passada, havia cessado completamente. Edward encontrou um meio de reviver tudo o que aconteceu com ela nas vezes em que foi obrigado a contar a Jasper e Alice uma versão resumida do fim de semana que ela passou com ele, mas foi só no que ele se permitiu pensar.

Mas ele estava tão entediado agora... Não faria mal, faria? Além do mais, ele havia prometido aquilo e ainda não havia cumprido.

Suspirando fundo, ele pensou um alto _"foda-se"_ e fechou as planilhas de relatório dos testes dos candidatos e abriu uma aba no _chrome_ , digitando "Travelling Swan Youtube" rapidamente na barra de buscas e se deparando com o canal dela aberto pela primeira vez. Puxando os fones de ouvido de uma gaveta qualquer, ele conectou o acessório no computador e os fones nos ouvidos e clicou no título "O apartamento mais bacana que você vai ver na sua vida! THE TRAVELLING SWAN E.12 T.3"

Edward gargalhou ao se dar conta que o apartamento em questão era o seu próprio. Nas imagens, Bella fazia um tour pelo local.

 _"Quero deixar claro que eu tenho autorização pra fazer isso, e que esse apartamento não é meu. Edward entendeu que é tradição nossa fazer tour de todos os lugares em que dormimos. Vamos lá."_

E ela percorreu todos os cômodos. Naquela hora, ele descobriu como Bella havia achado a caixa com artigos de natal na despensa. E como ela havia ficado extremamente encantada pela coleção de varinhas do Harry Potter e tudo o mais que Edward tinha. Ele descobriu realmente ter agradado àquela mulher, para além de uma hospedagem camarada ou sexo casual.

Não é preciso dizer que ele passou o resto da tarde escutando os vídeos dela. Ligou a _playlist_ e deixou tocar num fone enquanto trabalhava.

E depois, quando voltou para casa, ele prendeu o celular no painel do carro e continuou assistindo às aventuras dela na Islândia. E enquanto fazia o jantar, ele colocou o iPad num canto da bancada e assistiu os primeiros vlogs, quando ela viajou pela Rota 66 e passou mal em Las Vegas.

Mais tarde, quando Edward já se deitava para dormir, houve uma notificação no celular. Era um novo vídeo. Ele clicou imediatamente e selecionou a ferramenta de _streaming_ para outros aparelhos. A grande TV a sua frente e iluminou com a imagem de uma Bella sorridente, de cabelos compridos, já em Doncaster. Depois de mostrar igrejas e praças, ela se filmava dentro da Casinha, com os óculos de armação marrom escura no rosto e expressão pensativa.

 _"Não sei, só fiquei meio pensativa agora a noite..."_ a voz dela soou pelo Home Theater instalado no quarto, _"Eu... Bom, vocês sabem que eu sempre tenho uns rolos na vida. É normal, alguém que vive na estrada como eu não pode assumir compromissos com ninguém. É contra a nossa natureza, "_ ela sorriu, olhando para baixo, para, em seguida, voltar a fitar a câmera, _"E por isso eu tomo muito cuidado. Quando as experiências são boas, elas tendem a voltar em lembranças, pensamentos... E eu tomo o cuidado de pensar nas_ experiências _, e não nas pessoas. Só que..."_ ela suspirou fundo, passeando a língua pelos lábios macios antes de continuar, _"Não estou conseguindo fazer isso. E eu estou sentindo uma coisa muito esquisita, que é muito parecia com saudade, o que é... bizarro. Eu só... Não sei. Tenho pensado muito. Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir."_ A garganta de Bella se mexeu enquanto ela coçava a ponta do nariz. Sorrindo novamente, ela retomou a palavra. _"Acho que você não vai assistir isso, mas se assistir, não vou precisar dizer seu nome pra te fazer entender que falo com você: foi incrível. Incrível."_ Seus olhos foram intensos na câmera por um segundo, e Edward sentiu o coração esfriar e se acelerar. Sim, ele sabia que ela falava com ele. Não havia a menor dúvida naquele olhar. O mesmo que respondeu todas as dúvidas no primeiro beijo e na primeira vez. _"Ufa! Bom, boa noite pra vocês. Amanhã tem mais vídeos, com mais aventuras e mais histórias! Um beijo!"_

A tela ficou escura, assim como o quarto. Mas Edward estava ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona inteira. Ele olhou para o teto, negando com a cabeça enquanto apertava os olhos.

"Você está tão fodida quanto eu então!"

 _Plano de vida_

 **Spaceships - Gelpi**

"Talvez essa seja a cidade mais _inglesa_ que eu já tenha visitado na vida. Londres é a capital, é claro, mas Londres é muito mais urbana, tem muito mais gente de mil e um lugares do mundo." Bella dizia para a câmera enquanto caminhava pelo centro de Doncaster. "É aquela coisa das cidades do interior que eu já falei pra vocês em outros vlogs. Você só consegue pegar a essência do país quando visita cidades do interior. Aqui você vê e entende exatamente o jeito das pessoas e o porquê delas serem assim. Olha esses prédios, gente!" ela mostrou os prédios feitos de pedra, "Parece a Itália, não parece? Essas árvores por cima dos muros... Aqui o tempo não é tão chuvoso também, pelo que dá pra ver. Eu cheguei há quase uma semana, e ainda não vi chuva por aqui."

Ela se sentou num canto e, com a câmera ligada, focou em si mesma. A lente escolhida para hoje propositalmente era mais aberta, para que Bella conseguisse pegar o movimento das ruas atrás de si enquanto conversava com a câmera.

"As ruas são mais estreitas, estão vendo? O centro parece uma praça enorme. Eu tenho a impressão que todo mundo sabe que eu sou estrangeira sem me ouvir falar, porque parece que todo mundo se conhece. E o sotaque deles é muito, mas muito, mas _muito_ mais puxado do que o londrino. Lembram do sotaque do Edward? Não dá nem pra comparar com o do pessoal daqui. Muito diferente. "

Ela suspirou, entortando a cabeça.

"Bom, no vlog de ontem eu mostrei alguns pontos turísticos daqui, e foi muito legal. Ah!" ela gargalhou, "Alguém deixou um comentário no último vídeo dizendo que aqui era a cidade natal do Louis Tomlinson, do One Direction. Sei lá, não conheço muita coisa deles, mas ela me disse pra procurar pelo _'Sassy mastah from Doncastah'"_ Bella projetou os lábios para frente, num bico exagerado, "Acho que não vou conseguir dar essa sorte. Ia ser legal, mais por vocês do que por mim. Enfim. Vou voltar pra Londres para passar o natal com o Jake. Lembram do Jake?" ela sorriu, "Ele acabou de chegar em Londres para um intercâmbio, e, já que estou aqui, vamos passar o natal juntos! Legal, né?" Ela suspirou fundo e, depois de alguns segundos, sorriu novamente para a câmera, "É isso pra hoje. Um beijo enorme, e até amanhã, com mais aventuras e mais histórias! Um beijo!"

[...]

Bella estava entusiasmada para voltar para Londres. Havia um calor maior em seu peito enquanto ela dirigia de volta para a cidade do Big Bang e ela podia dizer que era porque estava prestes a encontrar um amigo próximo de sua infância, mas o fundo de seu peito dizia outro nome.

Sorrindo, ela continuou olhando para a estrada enquanto dava de ombros. Ela não entraria em contato com Edward para dizer que estava voltando a Londres. Ele saberia se cumprisse a promessa de ter se inscrito no canal dela. Dessa forma, ela saberia exatamente se o interesse continuava sendo mútuo ou não. A partir daí, como sempre, ela veria no que dava. Esse era sempre seu plano de vida, de qualquer maneira.

 _Desde Aquele Dia_

 **Can't Stop Lovin' You – Van Halen**

"Também não é assim..."

"Não é assim?" Jacob gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. O cabelo comprido caindo sobre suas costas, "Bella, você nunca falou sobre cara nenhum num vlog!"

Bella arfou.

"Jacob Black, você claramente não assiste o meu canal. É _claro_ que eu falo sobre caras no meu canal! Eu mando recado pra eles, não lembra?"

"Não, não daquela forma," ele negou com a cabeça e espetou com o palito um pedaço de mussarela, jogando o cubinho na boca e mastigando rapidamente, "Você só fala dos caras quando já não quer nada com eles. Manda recados desenganados, que realmente não têm pretensão nenhuma. Não tem nada a ver com o jeito que você falou do tal Edward." Jacob se inclinou, apoiando os antebraços sobre a mesa, "E sabe como eu sei?" Bela levantou o queixo em questionamento. "Você não falou o nome dele. Você falou com ele, pra que só ele entendesse o recado. O nome disso é intimidade. "

Bella ficou sem fôlego por um momento, o que sempre acontecia quando se deparava com pessoas que a conheciam _de verdade_. Todos os dias ela via pessoas que a conheciam, que sabiam de seu rosto, das histórias que ela contava nos vídeos, do nome de seus pais, de sua cidade natal, de seus amigos mais próximos. Mas quem conhecia Bella _de verdade_ não precisava de nenhum tipo de palavra ou manifestação dela para entender perfeitamente o que ela sentia, ou que ela queria dizer. Estava nas entrelinhas. Nas coisas que ela demonstrou sem querer demonstrar.

Jacob era uma dessas poucas pessoas.

"Eu te odeio."

Ele gargalhou novamente e tomou mais um gole da cerveja.

"Amo você também. Mas você sabe que existe um meio mais rápido e mais direto de falar com ele, não sabe?"

Jacob sacudia o telefone celular na mão, e Bella revirou os olhos.

"Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não custa dar uma ajuda ao destino."

[...]

Mas o destino parecia estar mesmo de brincadeira.

Para começar, não foi ideia de Bella retornar àquele pub. Aquele em que ela havia conhecido Edward. Não, não era o plano dela. Era tudo culpa de Jacob.

Entusiasmado com o vídeo que ela fez mostrando a cerveja com essência de café, ele a arrastou para lá enquanto os dois estavam no meio do caminho para outro restaurante, onde aconteceria um show de uma banda local de Death Metal que Jacob gostava. Bella havia até comprado uma camisa da tal banda, só para não dar na cara que era _poser_ , mas foi só ver o maldito bar para seu amigo insistir em passar lá para tomar uma caneca da tal cerveja.

Ela resistiu à ideia. Disse que havia mil outros pubs ao redor que deviam servir o mesmo chopp, mas não teve santo que o convencesse.

E que bom que isso aconteceu.

Enquanto os dois estavam sentados no balcão do local, conversando e tomando o bendito chopp com essência de café, um grupo grande entrou no pub. Rindo alto. Uma voz rouca e que Bella pareceu reconhecer de algum lugar pediu a mesa reservada para dez pessoas, e foi quando Bella se virou, que o mundo pareceu estar fazendo uma piada.

"Bella? Bella do _The Travelling Swan?_ "

Ela arfou ao reconhecer a cabeleira alourada.

"Jasper!"

Mas não foi o reconhecimento de Jasper que deixou o coração de Bella disparado. E nem a felicidade da figura menor, de cabelos na altura dos ombros e muito pretos, que pulava enquanto a abraçava. Não foram as pessoas olhando curiosas e algumas em reconhecimento. Não foi Jacob rindo atrás dela, de uma piada que só os dois entendiam.

Foi a figura congelada atrás do casal que cumprimentava Bella.

Foi Edward.

"De novo aqui?"

Ela sorriu quando ele caminhou até que estivesse próximo o suficiente. E sentiu seu pescoço esquentando junto ao seu rosto, num rubor que era a constatação da confusão de sentimentos que habitava seu corpo.

"Repito a pergunta pra você."

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior antes de puxar seu corpo para um abraço apertado. Bella deixou seus olhos se fecharem, sentindo o cheiro que ela nem sabia que havia guardado na memória, mas que a fazia viajar de volta para um fim de semana incrível que havia passado junto ao CEO da Cullen Enterprise, com graduação e mestrado pela Universidade de Cambridge, dono de uma das maiores fortunas da Inglaterra inteira. O mesmo cara que tinha DVD's do Shrek e coleção de varinhas e funcos do Harry Potter.

"Está sozinha de novo?"

"Não?" ela negou com a cabeça, seu corpo ainda colado ao dele, "Com meu amigo. Jacob Black. Jake, esse é o Edward."

É claro que Edward já havia reparado no moreno de cabelos compridos que estava sentado junto com ela. Assim como Bella havia reparado na loira alta e elegante que entrou com Edward no bar. O fato de Bella tê-lo apresentado como amigo de infância aliviou a Edward na mesma intensidade que Edward não se deu o trabalho de apresentar a loira alta.

"Muito prazer," ele sorriu, apertando a mão de Jacob, um braço ainda ao redor dos ombros de Bella.

"O prazer é meu," o sorriso de Jacob era sincero enquanto ele retribuía o comprimento. "Preciso ir, gente. O show começa em cinco minutos."

O coração de Bella desmoronou um pouquinho ao se lembrar de que ela precisava ir embora. Mas era tão injusto! Qual a possibilidade de reencontrar a mesma pessoa, no mesmo lugar, depois de semanas? Era mínima, numa cidade feito Londres...

"Fica aí, Bella," Jake disse depois de algum tempo, "A gente combina pra você entrar em casa depois." Ele sorriu novamente para Edward, "Prazer de novo, cara. Fui!"

E Bella nem teve tempo de responder, porque Jake e seus cabelos voavam para fora do bar. Ela lambeu o lábio inferior e voltou a fitar Edward.

"Eu não quero te atrapalhar."

Edward riu baixo e tocou o queixo dela.

"Acho que já te falei vezes o suficiente que você não me atrapalha. Estou no encerramento do ano com meus sócios. Senta lá com a gente."

Ela considerou por alguns segundos.

"Tem certeza?"

"Alice vai me matar se eu não te arrastar pra lá," ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, "Sinto os olhos dela me fuzilando agora. E vai me matar também se eu te deixar escapar de novo."

O peito de Bella se encheu com a frase dita. Ela então sorriu e estendeu a mão para Edward, apertando-a.

"Vou ser a acompanhante do CEO?"

Ele assentiu.

"Mas, mais tarde, só do Edward..."

[...]

"E por que foi que você não me ligou?"

Bella franziu a testa, olhando para o teto, pensando na pergunta de Edward. Bom, era mais fácil achar aquela pergunta sem sentido quando ela estava no quarto dele de novo. Fácil pensar que ela tinha mesmo sido uma idiota por não ligar pra ele quando ele estava bem ao lado dela. Pelado debaixo das cobertas.

Suspirando fundo, ela deu de ombros.

"Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você não me ligou," Ela se virou na cama, ficando de lado para encara-lo. "Receio de não ser interpretada da forma correta? Receio de ter confundido tudo?"

"Receio de ter se apegado demais ao que era pra ser só por um fim de semana? "

Bella sorriu, apoiando o queixo no peito dele.

"Que era pra ser durante só uma noite. Mas se estendeu pelo fim de semana."

Edward riu, passeando os dedos brevemente pelos cabelos de Bella. Em seguida, um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ele ficou sério novamente.

"Eu estou interpretando as coisas errado?"

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Depende. O que você está pensando agora?"

"Estou pensando que..." ele fechou os olhos por um momento, deixando-se sorrir enquanto falava as palavras que poderiam envergonha-lo se ele realmente estivesse interpretando tudo errado, mas era preferível arriscar, levando em conta a forma como a vida colocou a mesma pessoa em seu caminho – no mesmo caminho – por duas vezes. "Estou pensando em te pedir pra adiar um pouco a sua ida para a Irlanda, ou para a Escócia, ou para a Dinamarca, sei lá, e passar o natal comigo. Na casa de Jasper e Alice."

O peito de Bella se inflou e seus ombros imediatamente ficaram mais leves por conta do alívio que ela sentiu. Por um momento, ela sentiu como se as intenções de Edward se diferenciassem das dela. Ela então sorriu e se arrastou pela cama até que tivesse o rosto na altura do de Edward.

"Daqui pra Irlanda e pra Escócia dá pra ir dirigindo, meu bem. Mas existe um oceano entre o Reino Unido e a Dinamarca."

Edward riu ao não receber a resposta que esperava.

"Esqueci que você não gosta de transportar a Casinha via _shipping_."

Bella arfou.

"Como você sabe disso?!"

Edward deu de ombros, rindo um pouco.

"Vi num canal do Youtube. Indicação do meu cunhado. 2 milhões de inscritos... Imagens fantásticas. As feitas com o drone são as minhas preferidas. "

O peito de Bella se aqueceu mais um pouco, e ela não resistiu a beijar os lábios divertidos do homem ao seu lado.

"Eu topo sua proposta," ela sussurrou, os lábios ainda tocando os dele. "Mas só se eu puder fazer um _vlog_ de natal. Vai ser interessante, natal para os ingleses e tal. Diversidade cultural e etc. Prezo isso no meu trabalho."

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Edward deixou a cabeça pender para o lado.

"Gosto da ideia. Talvez você consiga convencer Alice a fazer o almoço do dia 25 ou o jantar do dia 24 aqui. Já temos a árvore."

Bella apertou os olhos, seu corpo inteiro se contraindo.

"Fala árvore de novo."

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, rindo e franzindo o cenho.

"Fala 'árvore'. E 'almoço'." Quando Edward continuou em silêncio, ela aumentou o tom de voz, "Fala, Edward!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque seu sotaque salta nessas palavras."

Rindo, Edward envolveu a nuca de Bella numa mão e a puxou para mais perto.

"Vamos fazer o _almoço_ de natal aqui, porque temos nossa _árvore_ montada. Desde aquele dia em que você esteve aqui pela primeira vez."

"Que era pra ser a última, " ela sussurrou de volta, "Mas não vai ser."

"Não mesmo. "

O beijo que veio em seguida tinha gosto de promessa. Um selo.

E, desde aquele dia, eles passaram outros dias separados. Muitos outros. Mas a vida de Bella foi ajustada para que ela pudesse passar mais tempo com o namorado, assim como o namorado se rendeu e se adaptou para acompanhar as aventuras da namorada.

Desde aquele dia, nada mais foi o mesmo.

E nenhum dos dois modificaria isso.

* * *

 **Desde Aquele Dia – Engenheiros do Hawaii**

* * *

 **Espero que você tenha gostado, Adri! Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado também! Conta pra mim o que você achou do Edward CEO Geek e da Bella Youtuber aventureira!**


End file.
